


Optimistic

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [4]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Jonny is a music director and the music theory professor for the local university and isn't very happy with it all. That is until a new art teacher starts and gives him a new reason to enjoy what he does again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another request from my request Tumblr! If you have a request hit up my Tumblr and request something! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radiohead-fanfiction-requests

Jonny's alarm broke the silence, he let out a groan and reached his hand out to hit the snooze button, though he knew that he wasn't going back to sleep after that. He let out a sigh and threw the covers off and swung his feet over the bed and to the ground. He stretched and yawned and pushed himself up, scratching his head as he blindly made his way to the kitchen to start some coffee before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came back his hair was no longer a rat nest, though it was still in his face a bit. He had also changed into a pair of brown pants and a white button up shirt, which would remain untucked until he got to the classroom. He went for a coffee mug while at the same time going for a breakfast bar. He set both down and poured himself a cup and drank that down before starting in on the breakfast bar. While he did that he walked into the front room, which was covered in sheets of music, both full and blank on a table, a viola in the middle of it all. Off in a corner was a couple keyboards and a guitar that had looked like it had seen better days. On the other side was an Ondes Martenot with a half-written song on a stand behind it. He packed up his viola and gathered all of the papers and a couple books and put them into a messenger bag and set it on the table while he walked to the kitchen table and gathered a grade book and planner and put them into the bag as well. As he finished this and the breakfast bar he made sure he had his keys, wallet, and everything else he needed and headed out the door. 

Thom had gotten to the university an hour before his first class. Normally he wouldn't be there that early, but he couldn't sleep and he wanted to make sure that things were perfect for his first day working there. He also wanted to get a lay of the university. But mostly the band room, before hand as well. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair up in a ponytail. He was now in the art room, setting up the easels and stools. Making sure there are supplies ready if needed. He had stopped and looked around, putting his hands on his hips and let out a sigh. He moved and went back to his desk and sat down and decided to draw a bit while he waited for his first class. 

Jonny arrived at the school and pulled into his normal spot to see Colin sitting on the hood of his car, eating a sandwich. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue button up shirt and a black vest. He finished his sandwich before turning to his brother.  
"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Too well. I didn't want to get up this morning" he said as they both started toward the main building.  
"You really need to get out of this funk, man. You're doing what you love, you should be happy" he said.  
"You'd think...I just feel like I should be doing something more with music"  
"You're composing, you're getting your songs into movies, big movies, sometimes all of the score. You're the biggest and best thing that happened to this university. What else could you want?"  
"Remember back in grade 9 when we attempted to start a band? I want to do that. I feel like I'd do better there. I mean, I'd still compose but, I don't know" he said as he sighed and looked down and messed with the handle on his viola case." Colin smirked and shook his head.  
"Do you also remember how it failed miserably and you swore off trying that again?"  
To this Jonny let out a laugh. "Yea, that was quite a disaster"  
"If you want, I still have the bass...We can get together and make some things? It'll be like the old days" said Colin, hoping to cheer up his brother. Jonny smiled and nodded.  
"I'm sure that could work" he said as they arrived at the entrance. "I'll see you at lunch" he said as he broke off from Colin and headed toward the art buildings. Colin waved and headed into the main building. Jonny unlocked the music room and headed in after turning on the lights. He set everything down on his desk and then started distributing the music for the day to everyone's music stands before heading back to his desk and finishing up some last minute things before the students showed up. 

The first part of the day went by no problem for both Thom and Jonny, which brought Colin and Jonny sitting at one of the back tables.  
"So then, this kid decided that it would be a good idea to attempt to copy, verbatim, A Tale of Two Cities and claimed that he wrote it himself" laughed Colin and Jonny shook his head and took a bite of the yogurt he was eating.  
"I actually find it hilarious when kids try and pull off something like that, cause their so sure they can get away with it"  
"Can't really do that with music though"  
"You'd be surprised" said Jonny as he finished his yogurt and pushed it away. "I'm going to head back and grab some things before heading to my classroom. See you after?" He asked and Colin nodded as he took a drink. Jonny smiled and walked away. 

Thom had decided that he was going to eat his lunch in the art room and then go check out the band room real quick to get a layout of it, and possibly make nice with the music teacher so he can come in and play whenever he wanted and play. When he got there, he saw that it was empty but decided to take a peek inside anyway. He walked in slowly and stopped when he saw a guitar sitting off to the side. He walked over to it and looked it over and saw that it was owned by the school. He sat down on the amp and plugged it in and adjusted the volume a bit and started to play a song. 

Jonny was on his way back when he had heard a guitar playing. He stopped and listened, amazed at what was being played. He knew it wasn't one of his students and he honestly didn't know of any teacher's that played so his curiosity got the better of him and he walked a couple more steps and stopped in the doorway to see who was playing. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He had never seen this person before but he could easily tell that he was some sort of art teacher, he was also not that bad looking either, but he stopped himself from thinking like that. He did let his mind wander to what he was playing. It was amazing and he'd never heard it before. It some how stirred something inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time when it came to music. Thom had stopped playing when he realized he was being watched and turned toward Jonny and his eyes got wide. The only thing that went through his mind was, beautiful. They starred at each other a minute before Jonny decided to speak.  
"You do know it's breaking and entering, coming in here without permission, right?" Said Jonny with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Thom set the guitar down and turned off the amp and stood up and put his hands on his hips.  
"Well, you left it unlocked and left this very pretty guitar in front of me, I couldn't resist" he shot back with a smile. Jonny laughed and shook his head before stepping more in and putting his hand out.  
"I'm Jonny" he said and Thom met him in the middle and took his hand as well.  
"Thom, the new art teacher"  
"I can tell" he said as he reached out and wiped a bit of paint off of his cheek and showed it to him. This of course made Thom blush a bit as he started to wipe his face with his shirt to make it go away. Jonny chuckled and walked over to the guitar again and picked it up and turned the amp back on and played a scale quickly before looking at him. "Could you play that again? What you played earlier? I have an idea but I need to listen to it again" he said and Thom stopped wiping his face to look at Jonny, confused.  
"Uh...Sure" he said as he walked up and took the guitar from Jonny and sat down and started to play what he played before and Jonny sat beside him and listened, wishing he had brought his guitar with him then he remembered that there was an acoustic in the back.  
"Hold on, I'll be back" he said as he stood up and ran to one of the back closets. Thom stopped playing and looked at him confused but with amusement, as Jonny ran off to the back. He came back a bit later with another guitar and sat down in front of him. Thom looked him over with a smirk and started playing from the beginning and Jonny joined in a second later with something else. They continued to play a bit and as they kept going both of their smiles grew.  
"How do you do that?" Asked Thom as he stopped playing and Jonny stopped as well, still looking down at the guitar, his hair in his face.  
"Do what?" He asked as he looked up a bit.  
"Make my things sound way better" he chuckled and Jonny shrugged.  
"I don't know, it just happens" he said as he started to run his hand up and down the neck of the guitar.  
"Well, it's brilliant" he said, now getting really excited and Jonny couldn't help but make his smile grow.  
"Thank you" he said as he set the guitar off to the side.  
"Are you doing anything after classes? Would you like to get some tea or coffee or something and talk music and interests?" He asked and Jonny nodded.  
"Sure, I'm sure I don't have anything to do after. Want to meet at the main entrance after our last classes?"  
"Sounds great!" Said Thom as the bell rang. He stood up and put his hand out again and so did Jonny and he took it.  
"I'll see you then" he said and they split as Thom headed back to his classroom. Jonny watched him go and his smile never faded. He was very excited to have met Thom. He had a feeling that that meeting was the best thing to happen to him in a long while, and he couldn't wait to tell Colin all about him. 

The end of the day came quickly for the two and they both gathered their things and headed toward the main entrance of the building. Jonny found Thom leaning against the wall, one foot up, smoking a cigarette. He looked over when he saw Jonny come out and smiled as he took one more drag before putting it out. Jonny walked over to him and smiled as well.  
"So, you don't only play the guitar then?" Asked Thom, motioning to the viola in his hands. Jonny looked down and nodded.  
"I play a couple of instruments actually. Do you play anything other than the guitar?" Asked Jonny as they both headed toward the teacher parking lot.  
"Piano, and I don't think you can say what I do as playing. I fumble around and hope that things sound right" he laughed and Jonny joined.  
"It seemed like you knew what you were doing. I would have never guessed if you wouldn't have said anything"  
"Now you're just being nice as to not hurt my feelings"  
"Oh yea, definitely that" and they both laughed as Jonny stopped at his car. "Did you have any idea's where you wanted to meet?" Jonny said as he unlocked the passenger door and put his things onto the seat and turned back to Thom, just in time to see Thom look away quickly from checking out his butt but Jonny pretended not to notice.  
"There's a small café in town that has amazing coffee and vegan sandwiches" said Thom and Jonny perked up.  
"I've never been there I don't think. I'd love to check it out. You said in town?"  
"Yea. I'm just a couple over if you want to follow me, or we could carpool" he said and Jonny nodded.  
"I'd be fine with carpooling"  
"Great, I'll drive" he said as Jonny locked up his car and followed Thom to his car and got in and they started off. 

Thom pulled into the small café and parked the car, the two men got out and headed inside before walking up to the counter to place their orders then took a table closest to one of the windows. Once settled Thom leaned back into his chair and stretched while Jonny folded his hands on the table and crossed his ankles under the chair.  
"So, you play guitar, you play viola, you’re a music teacher, what else should I know about you?" Asked Thom as he put his hands down and leaned his elbows on the table and put his chin into his hands.  
"Uh...Well, my older brother works at the university as well, he's the Literature professor..."  
"Oh! That's cool that you get to work with your brother, that is if you get along with him, cause if you don't then I'm sure that can't be fun"  
"Oh, no, it's fine. We get on very well actually. We never really fought growing up, though he would pull pranks whenever we colored" chuckled Jonny. Thom tilted his head to the side, confused.  
"How did he prank you? Did he keep nudging you so you weren't in the lines?"  
"Oh, no. I'm color blind, not fully but I can't tell the difference between some colors, he'd give me the wrong color when I asked for them" Thom couldn't help but laugh a bit before correcting himself.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh" he said and Jonny laughed with him and waved his hand.  
"It's fine. It's funny now, for sure, but when I was younger I'd get so mad about it"  
"I could imagine. What colors can't you see?"  
"Anything on the red and green spectrum. I mean, I see them, but it's very dull and hard to differentiate" Thom nodded.  
"At least you can see a good portion, even if it is dull"  
"Yea" said Jonny as their drinks and sandwiches were placed in front of them. They both reached in to grab their sandwiches and took a bite. "Where are you from originally? What brings you to Oxfordshire?" Asked Jonny as he swallowed and took a drink "Besides the job, I'm sure there are other universities you wanted besides this one"  
"This was actually a transfer. Though it really wasn't my first choice, it wasn't my last either. It's closer to family as well."  
"Wait, you're from here?" Asked Jonny, surprised.  
"Yea, let me guess, you're from here as well?" Chuckled Thom.  
"Yup. Wow, small world, I'm surprised we never ran into each other before this" said Jonny taking a drink.  
"Yea. But, we met now and that's all that matters right?" Asked Thom and Jonny smiled and nodded in agreement. They took a couple more bites before Jonny spoke up.  
"What kind of music do you like?"  
"A bit of everything, though 70's rock and 80's Post-Punk would have to be my go to with some Techno thrown in for good measure. How about you? I would imagine classicals a given, giving your position at the university"  
"Yes, classical is up there and I agree with the 70's and 80's. Jazz is amazing though, that and, believe it or not, Reggae, that would definitely be my go to, techno's pretty cool as well" he answered. "Colin, my older brother, he's really into Post-Punk, learned every The Smiths and Joy Division song he could on bass back in school"  
"Your brother play's bass?"  
"He did, he hasn't picked one up in a long time though. We used to mess around when we were younger, said we were going to start a band and become famous" said Jonny as he looked down to his drink sadly "That didn't exactly work out, as you can see"  
Thom saw the defeated look on Jonny's face and he couldn't help but feel for the kid. It was quite clear to him that he wanted to do more, be more, than a music teacher and this gave Thom a good idea.  
"You know, I've been trying to find another guitarist for a band I'm in. We've been together since High School, but we can't seem to keep a guitarist and a bassist for some reason..." Said Thom, hoping Jonny would get the hint. Jonny looked up and tilted his head to the side, trying to see if he was hearing things correctly, he didn't want to jump to conclusions however so he just stared.  
"It is kind of hard to keep certain people, especially if the rest of the band have known each other a long time" said Jonny as he took a drink. Thom smiled and sat up straighter.  
"How would you like to come over Friday and hear a couple of our songs and see what you think? Bring Colin as well, and your instruments. I want to run a little experiment" said Thom, his smirk turning into a smile, hoping Jonny would agree. He had a good feeling about Jonny and if his feeling was correct, that could be the start of something great. Jonny's eye's about popped out of his skull when Thom had suggested that he and Colin sat in on one of their practice's. He wasn't used to anything like that. He wasn't used to letting someone other than Colin hear him play guitar, and quite recently Thom, but that was beside the point.  
"I don't know, I mean, it sounds like it would be awesome, but I'm not so sure about playing with you guys...I feel we'd really just get in the way" rambled Jonny, though everything in him was telling him to do it and accept the offer.  
"Nonsense! It'll be great! We've hit a dry patch anyway, maybe some fresh blood is something that we need. Talk to your brother and get a hold of me" said Thom as he pulled a pen out of his bag and reached over the table and grabbed Jonny's hand and wrote his number on it before letting his hand go. "I think it will be amazing" finished Thom with a smile before going back to his meal. Jonny stared at the numbers on his hand for a bit longer before closing his has hand, making sure he didn't smudge the numbers. He couldn't believe his eyes, or ears for that matter. Here someone was, offering to let him sit in on a band and even play with them. It's what he's really always wanted, but now that the opportunity is presented to him he wasn't sure about it all. He definitely had to talk to Colin as soon as he made it back to his apartment and see what he thought of the whole situation. 

They finished up their sandwiches and Thom drove them back to the university. Thom pulled up beside Jonny's car and got out with him.  
"So, you'll talk to your brother and you'll come out Friday?" Asked Thom as he leaned against his car and Jonny circled the car to get to his.  
"I'll talk to him, but I can't promise..." He said as he unlocked the car.  
"I'll hunt you down and make you come" he said and Jonny laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow? For lunch maybe?"  
"Yea, sounds good" he said as he put his hand out and Thom took it and they shook hands.  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as they both got into their cars and drove off.  
As soon as Thom got back to his apartment he dropped off of his bags and went right to the phone and called both Ed and Phil to tell them about Jonny and Colin and then to his piano and started writing a couple songs. Meeting Jonny and hearing him play, even if it was for a couple minutes, gave him a couple idea's that needed to get out. When Jonny got home he had called Colin and told him about Thom and what they had talked about, and he was surprised that Colin agreed to go with him Friday, though he was hoping Colin would have said no and gave him a good excuse to not go.  
"Come on Jonathan! This is exactly what you were talking about this morning! I'm going to make you do this, even if it means I have to go there with you!" said Colin and Jonny sighed. Jonny went to bed soon after that and Thom only got a couple hours asleep and even though it wasn't on purpose.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqewTSNPbME (Song mentioned in this chapter)

The next morning had Jonny waking up before his alarm and not dreading the day, which was a first in a very long time. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because of the new art teacher, but even he knew that was a lie. He also told himself that the extra 10 minutes he took to pick out his outfit was because he wanted to try something different and not because he wanted to impress Thom. He met Colin at their normal spot in the parking lot, Colin in the middle of reading a random book. Colin looked him over a smirked.   
"Well look who went a little out of the way to look nice today. It wouldn't be because of a certain art teacher now would it?" He asked as he jumped off the hood of his car and elbowed him in the side. "Should I be expecting some happy news soon?" Jonny put his head down and let his hair fall into his face as he started to mess with the handle of his viola case. "Ohhh, I'm definitely making you go Friday!" Smirked Colin as he started to walk toward the main building and Jonny looked up and punched him lightly in the shoulder and followed. 

After the first couple classes Thom decided to take a walk on one of his off periods and check in on his new music friend. He stopped in front of the door and looked in through the door to see Jonny on the podium, hands up, baton in one hand, conducting the orchestra in playing Symphony No. 9 in E minor by Dvoak from The New World. Thom leaned against the door and watched Jonny conduct. He was a bit amazed at how smooth he moved and how graceful he was as he moved the orchestra through the piece. He was definitely made for music and with talking with him the night before he could tell that he wanted something more to do with music than conducting. The song came to an end and Thom watched as Jonny put his hands down and smiled at the band as they put their instruments down. He then watched as Jonny said something to the class that made them laugh. The room was almost sound proof, some of the music could be heard but any talking couldn't, though he was very curious as to what Jonny said to make them laugh. Once the class settled down he looked at his watch and dismissed the class. Thom stepped aside and made room for the students heading out and to their next class. 

Once the class had filed out Thom took the opportunity to slip inside, though he did decide to knock on the door frame first.   
"That seemed like it went well" he said as he made his way the rest of the way in. Jonny had his back to the door, sifting through some papers when he heard Thom knock and enter. He sat up straighter and turned around.   
"First you sneak into my band room and now your stalking me between classes...If I didn't know any better I'd say you had some sort of infatuation" said Jonny, jokingly and crossed his arms. Thom let out a laugh as well.   
"And what would you say to that? If it were true?" He said as he mimicked Jonny's stance. Jonny shifted a bit.   
"I'd say you were crazy" Thom stared in mock offence and put his hand to his chest.   
"Me? Crazy? Nah...A bit neurotic maybe, but definitely not crazy" he said with a smirk.   
"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night" said Jonny as he turned and finished organizing his papers.   
"So, lunch?" Asked Thom, changing the subject a bit. Jonny nodded and finished putting his papers away before turning back.   
"Sounds good" he said as he walked past Thom and to the door and he followed. 

They walked into the cafeteria and found Colin in the corner and Jonny lead them over to him. Colin looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a couple of chairs move. When he saw Jonny and Thom he smiled.   
"Jonathan! And I take it this is the new art teacher that invited us over Friday?" Asked Colin as he put his hand out to Thom, who took it with a smile and shook it.   
"I would be he. Thom" he said and Colin nodded.   
"Colin, Jonathan's older brother" he said and Thom sat down.   
"It's nice to finally meet you" he countered and looked around, trying to figure out what he wanted for lunch. 

The rest of the week flew by and as Friday came Jonny found himself getting more and more nervous about the meeting. Jonny and Colin didn't have any classes Friday so he let himself sleep in a bit and get some things ready for that night. Colin had showed up at his place, bass and amp in hand around noon. Jonny was still in bed as he let himself in and toward his brother's room.   
"Don't tell me you're still in bed" he said as he opened the door to the room to see Jonny curled up under the covers.   
"It's my day off, of course I'm still in bed" his muffled voice came from under the covers.   
"I figured you would have been up and figuring out an outfit for tonight" he said as he walked to the bed and grabbed the covers and attempted to pull them off of him but Jonny just grabbed a hold of them tighter.   
"Why would I be worried about my outfit for tonight? It's not like it's a date or anything" he said as he struggled against Colin's pulling.   
"I don't know, from the way he was talking about it, and the way you are acting, I'd say otherwise" said Colin with one last tug. He smiled in triumph as the covers came off of Jonny without a problem. This caused Jonny to curl in on himself more against the sudden cold.   
"Fuck off and let me sleep a bit longer" he said as he attempted to get the covers back.   
"Nope. Come on Jonathan! Up and at 'em!" He said as he grabbed his arm and literally pulled him out of bed, he caught himself before he actually hit the ground however. He let out a groan and blindly swung his arm at Colin to get him back but Colin was more awake than Jonny and dodged it easy.   
"I hate you" he said as he gave up the assault and rubbed his eyes before heading to the bathroom.   
"Love you too!" He said as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen to attempt to find something they both could eat. 

Colin and Jonny spent the rest of the day together, both randomly working on grading and getting things ready for classes next week. After they had ate lunch they both sat down with their instruments and started to cover some songs to get back into playing after a long while, well, Colin more than Jonny. It was about an hour before normal classes ended when Jonny finally decided to get dressed while Colin loaded in both of their instruments and amps and one keyboard for good measure.   
Jonny decided to choose his outfit a little more carefully. During classes he tried to dress semi casual but on his off days he preferred jeans and a regular T-shirt, though he decided on a bit tighter ones unintentionally, or that's what he told himself. He came out just in time to see Colin walking back into the apartment. Colin gave his brother a once over and let out a small laugh.   
"Yea, definitely not a date" he said as he grabbed Jonny's key's and wallet and threw them to him. He caught them easily but didn't comment on his brother's comment and just walked out the door with Colin following. 

They arrived at the school and Colin decided to stay with the car while Jonny went in to get Thom. Jonny made his way through the halls of the arts building and wound up in front of the art room just in time to see Thom turn away and help a student with what they were working on. He wanted to walk in but he also wanted to pay him back and sneak up on him after classes. This also gave him enough time to watch him work, though he was sure that he would see more of his things at his apartment that night. Even though he was color blind he could still appreciate the beauty that was art and the paintings. He also believed that it gave him a whole new perspective of the art, which reminded him that there was an art exhibit coming next weekend to the museum and he had to remind himself to invite Thom, if he didn't know about it already. Class finally let out and Jonny stepped to the side and let them all file out before making his way into the room. Before he could say anything though Thom spoke.   
"Now who's the stalker?" He asked as he turned and smirked at the taller man.   
"How did you do that?"   
"I'm always aware of everything, and I caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye after helping one of my students" he said as he started to clean stuff up and Jonny stepped in more and started to help as well.   
"Now that's just not fair" he said with a laugh as he gathered a couple stray paint brushes and brought them over to the sink for Thom to clean.   
"Life hardly is" he said as he got to cleaning. Jonny nodded in agreement as he started to collect all of the paints and put the caps back on them and put them into an open cabinet with the rest of the paints. "Where's Coz?" He asked as he finished up the last of them and dried them.   
"Waiting in the car....Coz? Nicknames already?" He asked and Thom chuckled.   
"Of course Jon-Jon" he said, drying his hands.   
"Jon-Jon?" He asked as he closed the cabinet doors and made sure they were secure.   
"Yup and there's nothing you can say to make me call you otherwise, sometimes" he said as he started to fold up the easels, Jonny joined him in that task.   
"If you say so Thom-Thom..." He stopped and thought about what he just said and cringed. "Never mind, I'm terrible with nick names" he said with a shudder as he continued to fold up the easels. Thom let out a loud laugh and had to hold his stomach from all of the laughing.   
"That was classic and really fucking cute" he said between laughs. Jonny rolled his eyes and flipped his hair out of his face and said something under his breath as he picked up the easel and put it in the corner. "And you're even cuter when your frustrated! I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he set his easel beside Jonny's, who just let his head drop as he hid behind his hair and continued to help him work. With both of them working on cleaning up it only took about five more minutes before Thom was locking up the art room and following beside Jonny to the parking lot.   
"Are we going to follow you then?" Asked Jonny as they approached the parking lot.   
"If you want, or I could drive, it doesn't matter" he said.   
"Well, both mine and Colin's equipment are in my car..."   
"Oh yea. Definitely follow me then. Would you mind if we stopped and got some Chinese on the way?" Asked Thom.   
"Not at all, Chinese sounds really good actually" he said as they approached their cars.   
"What about Chinese?" Asked Colin.   
"We're stopping to get some food on the way" said Thom and Colin nodded.   
"Sounds good. So, we're following you then?" Asked Colin and both Thom and Jonny nodded. "Great! Lead the way" he said as he slid into the passenger seat and Jonny into the driver's seat. He waited for Thom to pull out before pulling out behind him and following him. 

They had stopped at a couple places, one being the Chinese place and another for drinks before finally pulling into the driveway of Thom's house. It wasn't big by any means, but it also wasn't small, it had seen better days, on the outside at least. Thom took in the food and drinks and came back out to help unload the equipment and lead them to the basement, which had been set up with carpet and padding on the walls. Down there were a couple guitars and a drum set along with some recording equipment. It didn't take them long to set up. They found themselves in Thom's kitchen each taking their food and digging in.   
"I take it Jon-Jon here has been playing music a while, you as well Cozzie?" Asked Thom after a couple bites of his chow mein. Colin looked at Jonny and then to Thom at the mention of their new nicknames, but didn't say anything on it.   
"Kind of. Jonathan here was big into music, around year 7 I had gotten a bass for Christmas and Jonathan was very insistant that I learn to play so we could play together, so I did. We usually just played just us, but we tried to start a band in High School, that didn't turn out to well" he said as he took a drink of his beer.   
"Why didn't it work?" Asked Thom, curious. "I mean, I've heard Jonny play and I figure talented musicians run in the family, so I take it you weren't terrible by any means, so I can't see how it couldn't have worked"   
"Well, thank you for that, but it's really only me and Jonathan, Mum doesn't know where it came from" Colin chuckled.   
"It was mostly my fault. I was...What did Kevin call me? A pompous ass with a god complex?" Said Jonny, shaking his head. Thom's eyes got wide.   
"I don't believe it" he said.   
"Because it wasn't true. The other kids in the band hated how talented he was and Jonathan just wanted everything to sound good, they didn't practice either. It had nothing to do with you, the other kids were assholes" said Colin. He hated when Jonny brought himself down on some things and also hated it when people put him down as well and couldn't help but defend him on all of it.   
"Damn right it wasn't true. Fuck what the other people say. You wanted everything to be perfect and they didn't try hard enough. It was a good thing that they didn't stick around" said Thom as he took a drink from his beer. All of the attention turned Jonny's cheeks a bit pink and he bowed his head and took a bite of his Pad Thai.   
"Now you've gone and made him blush, good job" said Colin with a smirk as he ate his food as well.   
"He seems to be doing that quite a lot lately, I was beginning to think there was something wrong with him" joked Thom, to this Jonny couldn't help but let out a laugh.   
"Great, now I got two people to give me shit on things" he said with a smirk as he took a drink.   
"It's only because we love you Jonathan" said Colin and Jonny shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
"Oh, so, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a couple other people over as well. We were all in a band back in High School and a bit out, but we all kind of went our separate ways with schooling and it kind of fell apart. We still get together though and try and come up with songs, but it's kind of hard to do with just us, kind of" said Thom, downing his drink. Jonny looked to Colin and then to Thom, a bit shocked. He of course was used to getting up and playing in front of people, but it was either his students or people he wouldn't see again so he couldn't hear any of the criticism, and also it was with the viola. He was comfortable enough with the guitar, just, not in front of anyone other than his brother and kind of Thom. Thom saw the look and set his drink down and put an arm on his shoulder. "Hey, it's a good. They're cool, no need to worry about being called an ass with a god complex this time around" said Thom, trying to lighten the mood. Jonny just nodded and continued to eat his food. 

Thom had just finished his food when he heard the front door open.   
"Better be decent Thom! Don't want a repeat of last week" yelled Ed as he and Phil walked into the kitchen. Ed had one hand over his eyes while his other hand was on Phil's shoulder, using him to see.   
"One time!" Was all Thom said as he smiled at the two.   
"It's clear" said Phil as he brushed Ed's hand off of his shoulder. Ed dropped both hands and looked between everyone.   
"Ed, Phil this is Jonny and Colin" said Thom, pointing to each. Phil smiled and walked up to both of them, hand out. Jonny took his first and then Colin.   
"Because Thomas here didn't specify, I'm Phil and the giant over there is Ed" said Phil as he stepped around the island of the kitchen and to the fridge and took out a beer. Ed walked up next and took Jonny's hand and then Colin's. Ed's gaze stayed on Colin for a split second longer before he slowly slid his hand from Colin's and made his way to getting a drink as well. Colin turned a bit to watch Ed go to the fridge and caught a knowing smirk from Jonny before he changed his expression and turned back to Thom.   
"So, this is the musical genius that turned your song into something more?" Asked Ed as he finally took in Jonny. Jonny gave Thom a questioning look at Ed's comment.   
"What? It's true. I've been stuck on that song for months, you definitely helped with that" defended Thom.   
"Genius, though?" He questioned.   
"Definitely a genius" countered Thom before giving him a wink. His eyes got wide a second before his drink all of a sudden became very interesting.   
"So, are we going to get this started then? I'm very interested to see what Jonny can do" said Ed as he made his way to the front door again to grab his guitar and amp from the car. Jonny stood up, along with Colin and they followed Phil and Thom to the basement and went to their respected instruments while Ed came down with his equipment and set up quickly. Jonny and Colin looked at the rest of the band, waiting for some sort of direction as to what they want them to do.   
"Alright, how about we start with the song you heard me play in the music room and see if anything comes to the rest of you" said Thom as he picked up his guitar and started playing. Jonny listened for a bit and started playing as well. The rest of the band listened and were a bit surprised that Jonny managed to make Thom's song work. Phil was the next one to come in with a simple drum beat at first and slowly got more complex, but still not overpowering what the two were playing. Ed was next with a bit of wall of noise in the back of everything. Colin was last but his part seemed to really pull everything together. Once everyone got into sync Thom started to sing.   
"You try working out chaotic things, and why should I believe myself, not you?" He sang as he chanced a glance at Jonny then motioned for everyone to keep playing and they did. It circled back to the beginning to the song with Just Jonny playing a note run as he started to sing again. "You are, the sun and moon and stars, are you. And I could never run away from you" Jonny kicked up the sound on his guitar along with Ed and they both started to really get into the song before slowing it down again as Thom sang the first part again. He continued to sing and when he got to one lyric he screamed it out as everyone let the notes ring out before jumping back into it. Jonny would look to Thom randomly from behind his hair, when it got to the scream he couldn't help but be amazed. Jonny had to admit that he had an amazing singing voice, but the scream was what seemed to make the song. They finished out the song and everyone looked around at each other, both Colin and Jonny looking for approval, which they got full force.   
"That was bloody brilliant! Like, fuck man!" Said Ed as he clasped Jonny on the shoulder "And that bass. Seriously! Where the hell have you two been all my life!" He finished as he gave a quick hug to Colin.   
"I am in agreeance with Ed, we've never sounded better" said Phil as he readjusted his snare and kick drum. Thom had remained silent through everything, he was still trying to comprehend how amazing the song sounded. Once it finally sunk in he put his guitar down and walked over to Jonny and pulled him into a hug.   
"You're never allowed to leave again! You need to stay here and continue to make amazing music with us!" He said as he pulled back and walked over to Colin and gave him a hug as well. "That's of course including you as well Cozzie!" He said as he stepped back and looked around at everyone. "Let's do another!" He said as he ran back and picked up his guitar again and got ready. Jonny and Colin laughed as they looked at each other and nodded.   
"Start us off then" said Colin as he readjusted the strap on his bass. Ed started them off this time and Thom facepalmed but decided to go with it anyway as Phil joined in as well.   
"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye..."   
Colin and Jonny looked at each other and nodded before Colin started playing. He was surprised that things were coming to him so easily, he found that he liked it. Jonny was listening and trying to figure out something. It seemed too easy going a song and needed something else so he just decided to hit his guitar as hard as he could a couple times at what seemed like was the chorus.   
"I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here..." Thom sang and Jonny kept going with the guitar and the rest couldn't help but look amused. They finished out that song and Thom gave Jonny a once over. "I have a feeling that you're never gonna stop surprising me. Never would have pegged you for the crazy guitar player type" he said.   
"Oh yea, don't let the shy, reserved demeanor fool you" said Colin, now looking very proud of his younger brother and Jonny just shrugged. Thom of course loved Jonny's playing. He was a perfect balance of grace and crazy almost. Thom had seen him direct the band with such grace and then just now play the guitar without a care in the world, it was great. They played through a couple more songs and even managed to come up with a new song, even if it was only part of one. Thom of course had a very good feeling about everything at that point and he couldn't wait to do more with the music. 

They all found themselves back up in the kitchen surrounding the island after cleaning up their equipment. Each with a shot glass in front of them.   
"We probably shouldn't drink much, we have to make it back home" said Jonny, pushing his shot glass away.   
"Oh come on Jon-Jon! Just one wont hurt" said Thom and Colin pushed Jonny's glass back to him.   
"Have a bit of fun Jonathan. I'll drive us home" said Colin, wanting Jonny to have a good time, of course he wanted to have a good time too, especially with Ed, but this was Jonny's night, so to speak and he could see that Jonny was having a good time and this was also the happiest he had seen his brother in a very long time. Thom smiled and grabbed a bottle and poured everyone a shot.   
"To new friends" said Ed as he raised his, everyone followed suit and cheered before taking their shot. Everyone took it fine but Jonny pulled a face and shook his head a bit but put his glass down. Thom chuckled and poured Jonny and him another.   
"Take a couple more and you wont even taste it" he said. Jonny shook his head and pushed it away.   
"I'm good thanks" he said. Colin looked at him and smirked.   
"Can't hold your liquor then Jonathan?" He said off handedly as he poured himself another drink. Jonny shot him a sideways glare before grabbing the shot glass and turned to Colin and raised an eyebrow and took the shot, this time not flinching. Colin smiled and took his. "For future reference, he can't back down from a challenge" finished Colin as he slid his glass away while Jonny lightly punched him in the arm.   
"Ass" was all he said and pushed his glass away as well.   
"Oh, Jonathan, do you kiss our mother with that mouth?" Said Colin and Jonny rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.  
"It's not the first time you've heard me curse" he said as he stretched his arms out. The night got away from them as they all sat around drinking and telling stories about each other before all passing out randomly around the room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the lyrics a bit to Sulk in this chapter to make it work, just an fyi.

Everyone woke up slowly the next morning, some more hung over than others. Phil had stopped before the rest of them and managed to make it to the guest bedroom, everyone else was either on a couch, loveseat, or in Ed's case under the coffee table. Colin had crammed himself onto the love seat while Jonny was curled up on one end of the couch and Thom using Jonny's legs as a pillow. Ed was the first awake, not knowing where he was sat up, or tried to and knocked his head against the underside of the table. He let out a painful groan and grabbed his head before rolling out from under it and sitting up slowly, checking his hand randomly for blood, which there wasn't. This woke up the rest. Colin sat up and looked at Ed with concern.   
"Are you alright?" He asked and Ed just nodded.   
"His head's as thick as a brick. It'll take more than a bump on the head to crack his skull" said Thom as he made himself more comfortable against Jonny. Jonny opened his eyes and looked down to Thom.   
"At least let me move my legs before you go back to sleep, they're asleep" mumbled Jonny, who started to move his legs, making Thom have to sit up. Of course when he did the hangover hit and he grabbed his head and groaned. Normally he would be weirded out by someone he met a week before sleeping on him, but he found he didn't mind it, or it could be that he was just as hungover and he really couldn't care at the moment what happened. Phil chose that moment to come down and take in everything. He let out a laugh and headed to the kitchen. Once Jonny was settled, this time on his back Thom wedged himself between the back of the couch and Jonny's legs and attempted to go back to sleep. 

Colin had gotten up and walked over to Ed to examine his head to make sure it was just a bump. Phil came back from the kitchen with four gasses of water and a bottle of aspirin. He set out the waters and the aspirin and went back into the kitchen to try and find something edible they all could eat for breakfast though it was pushing noon. Jonny reached over and grabbed the bottle and took out two pills and put them in his mouth before grabbing his water and drinking the whole thing, Ed and Colin followed suit. Jonny leaned up a bit and poked Thom in the head, to which he hand was swatted away and Jonny did it again.   
"What?" He asked.   
"Take some pain killers and drink this glass of water" he said and Thom groaned and sat up slowly and leaned over Jonny and grabbed the two items and took them. He put his things back on the table and decided to stay laid across Jonny, his head now on Jonny's stomach. Colin watched Thom then looked to Ed.   
"He gets really cuddly when he's drunk and hungover" was all Ed said as he put the still cold glass to his head.   
"Your brother is very comfy" said Thom as he cuddled further into Jonny. Colin shook his head but went back to the love seat and laid back down.   
"He's skin and bones, I don't see how" said Colin and he tried to go back to sleep. Ed stood up and stretched before walking over to the love seat as well and moving Colin's legs and sitting down before putting his legs back onto his knees. He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Everyone had gone back to sleep for a bit longer before Phil came back in and set plates of pancakes onto the table with syrup.   
"Wake up and eat guys" he said as he took a plate himself and sat down on the floor and started eating. At the smell of pancakes Colin sat up with a smile and grabbed a plate and started eating as well.   
"I would eat, but I seem to have a Thom on me" said Jonny as he tried to get him to move. He eventually just slid himself up, causing Thom to slide down his body until he was able to sit up correctly, of course Thom protested the whole time.   
"Not fair" was all he said as he finally got up as well and grabbed a plate. 

After everyone had finished their breakfast Ed got up and helped Phil clean up. Colin looked at his watch then to Jonny.   
"We should probably head out. I have some running around to do today" he said as he stood up. Jonny nodded and stood up as well. Thom tried not to look disappointed that they were leaving.   
"Want to do this again next Friday? The music that is, drinking maybe" said Thom as he stood as well and looked between the two.   
"I'd like that" said Colin and Jonny nodded in agreement.   
"Great!" Said Thom with a smile. Ed and Phil came back into the living room and looked between the two brothers.   
"Leaving so soon?" Asked Ed and they both nodded.   
"Well, it was nice meeting you two" said Phil as he walked up and shook both of their hands.   
"Likewise" said Jonny with a smile.   
"Are you coming back or did we scare you off?" Asked Ed.   
"We'll be back next Friday" said Colin and Ed's smile grew.   
"Great! Can't wait!" He said as he shook their hands as well. The two then headed to the basement and gathered just their instruments, deciding to keep the amps at Thom's for the time being. They said one last goodbye to everyone before they left. 

Colin and Jonny unloaded everything into Jonny's apartment before he took off to get his running around done. Jonny had more papers to grade and he had to finish up his lesson plan as well so he decided to get a jump start on that as well for the rest of the night. 

Around dinner time he got a call from Thom asking if he could come over.   
"I have some awesome song idea's and I want to run them by you and see what you think" he said and Jonny chuckled and agreed. He gave him the address. He arrived 20 minutes later with pizza and a 12 pack of beer and set them on the table, making sure to not set anything on his papers. Jonny looked at the pizza while Thom left and came back with his acoustic before finally settling in and finally taking a look around. He noted all of the instruments with a nod before turning back to Jonny, who had brought out plates and napkins.   
"Well, if I didn't know you were into music, I would say the apartment doesn't leave what you do to the imagination. Quite impressive" he said with a smile as he took a plate from Jonny and put a couple pieces on it.   
"Didn't we do enough drinking last night?" He asked as he picked up the beer now and put it in the fridge.   
"Nah. That was liquor, this is beer, there's a difference" he said as he took a bite. Jonny shook his head but laughed and went back to the fridge to grab two beers and set them down on the table. He got to cleaning up his papers and putting them on his desk before taking a slice of pizza himself and sitting down.   
"So, is this what you do with your Saturday? Sit around and think up music?" Asked Jonny.   
"Sometimes. Other times Ed manages to drag me to a local show"   
"Colin tries to get me to go out, but I usually decide to stay home. I went out a lot in High School and a bit after and got a bit burnt out on it"   
"Wow, you sound like an old man!" Laughed Thom.   
"Sorry that I like being comfortable. And I'm not old, I'm 29" he said as he took a bite of his pizza.   
"Wait seriously? I definitely thought you were younger" said Thom.   
"Well, thank you?" He said, not sure what to think of the comment.   
"It's definitely a compliment Jon-Jon"   
"And how old are you?"   
"32"   
"Not too far apart then. You definitely don’t look 32"   
"I try very hard to make it appear that way" he said jokingly.   
"Bathe in the blood of virgins, do you?"   
"Nah! To messy, I usually suck the life out of twenty somethings" he said before they both started laughing.   
"So, what's that piano looking thing in the corner?" Asked Thom, motioning to the Ondes in the corner. Jonny looked over and smiled.   
"That's an Ondes Martenot. One of the first electrical instruments. Not very many were made, but I managed to get my hand on one after reading about them in university. There wasn't a guide to how to play it however, so I kind of had to learn from reading what little there was out there" he said.   
"Can you play me something?" He asked and Jonny nodded in excitement as he stood up and washed his hands before walking over to it and turning it on and sitting down. Thom joined him after washing his hands as well and sat down beside him on the bench and waited. Jonny put his finger into the ring on the ribbon and his other hand on the intensity button and started to play a simple song. Thom watched, amazed. When Jonny finished Thom clapped.   
"That was beautiful. I definitely want to use it in a song or, ten. Is it hard to play?" He asked and Jonny shrugged.   
"Kind of. It's really more sitting down with it and playing with it to get the hang of things, but even then, going between notes smoothly is a bit difficult for me still" he said as he let his hands fall.   
"Can I try?" Asked Thom and Jonny nodded as he stood up and let Thom sit by himself and he stood beside him. Thom put his hands exactly how Jonny had. "I take it this button makes the noise?" He asked and Jonny nodded. Thom nodded as well and pressed it slightly as he moved the ring to one of the points on the main board. He didn't get much of a sound out of it so he pushed the button a bit more and finally got a decent sound. He let up on the button and moved the ring again before pushing down. He did this a couple times before keeping the button pushed down and sliding between the notes then. He messed around a bit more before pulling his hands away. "This thing is amazing" said Thom as he looked to Jonny.   
"Isn't it? I wish it were more popular, though at the same time, not?" He said and Thom nodded.   
"We'll definitely have to figure out a way to put it into songs" he said as he stood up. "Speaking of songs!" He said as he walked over to his guitar and sat down on the couch with it. Jonny grabbed both of their beers and set then on the coffee table and sat beside him. They turned to face each other and Thom started playing. Jonny listened, idea's already coming to mind. He stopped and looked at Jonny expectantly.   
"Play it again" he said as he stood up and went over to his keyboard and started pushing some buttons and messing with knobs before playing along. "Any lyrics?"   
"Oh yea. This ones a bit darker. I don't know where it came from, it was almost as if it like, told me to write it" he said as he went back to the beginning of the song and started playing a bit before going into the lyrics. "Rows of houses all bearing down on me, I can feel their blue hands touching me..." Jonny kept playing, keeping it minimal, the song really didn't need anything else, it was all just filler. He listened to the lyrics though, slightly swaying his head back and forth to the song. When it came to an end Jonny turned and looked at Thom.   
"I like it" he said. "What you're doing on guitar is amazing. It's also crazy that you can sing and play it. It's very technical" he said as he took a seat down next to Thom again. Thom beamed and grabbed his drink and Jonny did the same. "Did you have any other ideas you wanted to work out?" Asked Jonny after a moment of silence between the two.   
"Kind of, but I'm not so sure of it" he said as he picked up the guitar again and started playing. 

For the next couple hours all the two did was work through songs or talk about interests and other things they could think of. They both were actually having a really good time. Thom was happy that he found someone else that's just as passionate about music as he was and Jonny was actually happy to meet someone who managed to get him back into music after so many years.   
"So, It's only half eleven. Want to try and find a show to go to or something? We could get Cozzie and Ed to come out as well....Speaking of Ed, he would not shut up about your brother after you guy's left. He's like a school girl with a crush" he said with a laugh as he finished off his drink.   
"Yea, Colin made a couple comments as well. As for the show, why not. It's been a while since I went out and did anything and I'm sure Colin would be ecstatic that I want to actually go out without having to be dragged" said Jonny as he got up from his spot on the floor and to the phone and called up Colin. Once he was done Thom took his turn and called Ed. They had set up a plan to meet at a local bar where a couple local bands were playing. They weren't sure of the bands but it was still something to do that night and to spend more time with each other.   
"Do you have a shirt I can borrow? Kinda don't want to wear this one out" said Thom. Jonny looked him over and nodded.   
"I should, I think" he said as he motioned for him to follow him to his room and Thom followed. 

They walked into his room and straight to his closet. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Thom look through it. Thom took this opportunity to get a good look at his room as well. He went to the closet and started going through his shirts. It took him a bit but he finally found one.   
"The restrooms across the hall if..." He started to say but he didn't get to finished because Thom had already taken off his shirt and was putting Jonny's on. Jonny tried to tell himself not to look but he couldn't help but do a quick once over before Thom got his shirt on and of course Thom knew exactly what he was doing and tried his hardest to not smirk when he had caught Jonny staring.   
"Do you need to change or are you set?" Asked Thom. Jonny shook his head to break himself from his thoughts.   
"No, I'm good. Should we get going then?" He asked and Thom smiled and nodded. They both made their way out of the room and to the living room where Jonny grabbed his wallet and keys and put them in his pocket then headed out of the door and to Jonny's car. 

They arrived outside of the bar and saw Colin and Ed already there, talking about something excitedly seeing as both of them were gesturing frantically.   
"Looks like they're hitting it off....May not need our help after all" said Thom with a smirk as he elbowed Jonny in the side and Jonny just shook his head but laughed as well. They closed the distance between them.   
"Evening gents" said Thom with a wave. Ed smiled and turned to them and gave Thom a hug and then Jonny.   
"Your brother is amazing! Seriously!" He said as he pulled away.   
"Thank you?" He said confused and Ed just ruffled his hair before looking at everyone.   
"Should we go inside and see what these bands are about?" Asked Ed and everyone nodded and headed inside.   
The music had hit them like a ton of bricks when they walked in, but they all got used to it pretty quick as Ed led the to the bar.   
"First rounds on me!" He said as he ordered them all beers. Jonny wanted to protest but he didn't get a chance to before a pint glass was shoved into his hand. He let out a sigh and took a sip, determined to make it last however long they were going to be there. After everyone got their drinks they headed toward where the stage was where it looked like the first band was already half way through their set. They decided to stay in the back at the moment, all of them not wanting to get caught up in the pit that was forming in the centre of the room. The band wasn't terrible, Thom had definitely heard worse, but he's also heard better. He was sure that the lead singer wasn't even saying real words, though he couldn't be sure seeing as he was screaming everything and he hoped that the rest of the bands would be better. He looked over to Jonny and saw him leaning against a support beam, eyes on the guitarist, though he was sure by the look on Jonny's face that he wasn't impressed at all. He walked over to him and kicked his shoe lightly before standing on his tip toes and pulling Jonny's head down a bit so he could get to his ear.   
"Not your kind of music?" He asked as he let his head go and dropped back down onto his heels. Jonny had to take a second to get his heart to stop racing at the contact before he could answer. He got over himself and leaned down to talk into Thom's ear this time.   
"Not really. The guitarist is too sloppy, the singer is atrocious, and I'm quite sure the bassist isn't even playing" he said before pulling himself back. Thom let out a laugh and shook his head as he pulled Jonny back down to him.   
"What language do you reckon he's speaking?"   
"Gibberish" at that they both broke out into laughter again. 

Colin and Ed were enjoying the band a bit more, though both of them had the same opinions as Thom and Jonny, they decided to not think about it and just have fun. Ed caught the two out of the corner of his eye though and smirked before turning to Colin and leaning down to his ear.   
"Your brother and Thom seem to be getting on well" he said as he motioned for him to look at the two behind them. Colin turned slightly and smiled big.   
"I'm glad. He's been in such a mood the past, hell couple years...I honestly haven't seen him this happy in a while. I was surprised Thom even got him to come out without a fuss. It's like pulling teeth to get him to go out any more"   
"Well that’s amazing! I'm glad they met each other. They seem to bring out the best in each other" he said and Colin nodded in agreement as they both took a drink from their beers. 

That night ended with Colin and Ed more sober than they wanted, but they had gotten to talking that they didn't even think about going to get any more drinks. Thom on the other hand, Jonny had to practically carry him out to his car. Jonny of course was a little tipsy as well and couldn't stop laughing.   
"Alright Jon-Jon, give me your keys" said Ed as he held out his hand. Jonny let one of his hands drop from Thom as he reached into his pocket and pulled them out and handed them to Ed. "Good boy" he said before turning to Colin. It took a minute for Jonny to realize what Ed had said to him and pouted. "Hey Coz! Think fast" he said as he threw Jonny's keys to Colin, who caught them easily. "Drive Jonny's car to his place and I'll follow behind with the two drunkards" he said and Colin gave a mock salute before heading to Jonny's car. 

They made it to Jonny's apartment and Jonny grabbed Thom and pulled him out and put an arm around his waist to hold him up.   
"You sure you want to handle a drunk Thomas Yorke?" Asked Ed, leaning against his car.   
"I think I can manage. His car's here anyway, it'll be easier I think." Said Jonny. Colin came over and gave Jonny his keys.   
"Want to get some breakfast?" Asked Colin to Ed, who nodded.   
"That sounds amazing. You guy's take care" he said as he got back into his car.   
"Have fun" said Colin suggestively before getting into Ed's car as well. Jonny just shook his head and started to head to his apartment. 

It was quite a feat trying to get both of them up the steps but they managed. Thom had woken up halfway up the steps and tried to help but he was only making it worse, which prompted Jonny to pick him up, with some difficultly, bridal style and make the rest of the journey that way.   
"Compact my ass. Your heavier than you look" said Jonny as they finally got to the top of the stairs and to his door. Thom of course laughed at the whole situation. Jonny put him down and propped him against the doorframe as he unlocked his door.   
"Fuck you, you're just weak" he said with a laugh and Jonny shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
"Yea yea, whatever helps you sleep at night" he countered as he put his arm around his waist again and brought him inside and to the couch where he dropped him there before kicking shut the door.   
"Your bedside manner is something to be desired Jon-Jon" Thom said with a groan as he sat up and kicked off his shoes.   
"That's what you get for calling me weak" he said as he walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and grabbed a couple aspirin and handed them to him. "I'll get you some pillows and blankets" he said as he went off down the hall to the linen closet, pulling out the items Thom would need and brought them back.   
"Awww, I don't get to sleep with you again?" Pouted Thom. Jonny set the blankets down and leaned over and caged Thom's head in between his arms as he used the back of the couch to lower himself so he was nose to nose with Thom, his hair covering their faces.   
"Take back the weak comment and I might consider it" he said with a smirk. The back of Jonny's mind was telling him to pull back and think about what he was doing, but he was a little more than tipsy and he really wasn't caring at the moment. Thom was surprised at first by the bold move from Jonny but he recovered quickly and leaned forward a bit more so now their foreheads were touching as well and looked him right in the eye.   
"What else would I have to say to allow me to sleep with you?"   
Jonny knew he should stop while he was ahead, but he really didn't want to listen to his head at the moment. "Depends on what you mean by sleeping with me"   
Thom's smirk grew and he tilted his head a bit. "I was just talking about sleeping, but if you have other idea's, I'm sure I could think of something to say..." He whispered before he started humming something before starting to sing under his breath. He leaned in more and headed to Jonny's ear, making sure to brush their faces together as he did. "You are so pretty when you're on your knees, ready and eager to please..." He sang as his voice drifted again and he started humming. Jonny's eyes went wide at the comment, but at the same time he started to hear a guitar part for it. He was brought from the guitar part though when he felt Thom's head hit his shoulder and he heard him start to snore lightly. Jonny let out a small laugh and let Thom fall back to the couch before picking him up, easier this time and taking him back to his bedroom. He left Thom in his clothes and he decided as well. He kicked off his shoes as he put Thom onto the bed and covered him up. He then crawled in and turned off the light and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sobadsogood.com/2017/01/31/what-it-looks-be-colorblind/   
> To help you guys realize what things look like to someone who is colorblind, at least the closest I can imagine it would look. For reference Jonny has Deuteranomalia.

Thom woke up the next morning, a bit confused as to where he was, it all came back to him though, and he groaned at what was said right before he passed out. He remembered Jonny playing along with what he was saying but he still felt like an idiot and hoped that he didn't ruin his friendship with Jonny because of it. He looked over to Jonny's side of the bed and saw him still passed out, his hair fanned out of his pillow with some covering his face. Thom turned on his side and sat up a bit to look him over. He looked way younger than he already was while asleep and very peaceful. He stared a bit longer before reaching out and moving the piece of hair from his face, causing him to stir a little, but to not wake up. He then slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom before going to the kitchen to see if he could find anything to make them breakfast with. 

Thom was halfway through making eggs when he heard Jonny come into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.   
"You didn't have to do that" he said as he went to the cabinet to pull out a mug for tea. Thom stopped him however and slid one to him.   
"It's the least I can do for passing out on you" he said with a laugh. Jonny took the cup and took a drink.   
"I didn't mind that you passed out. I was close to doing that myself actually. But hey, you managed to get into my bed, so, I'm sure you can consider that a win" smirked Jonny as he went into the living room and to the record player and put on The Pixies. He came back into the kitchen to see Thom bobbing his head and mouthing along to the lyrics as he put a couple eggs on a plate that already had toast on it and started on another batch. Jonny leaned against the counter beside Thom and watched him work.   
"Do you have any plans for the day?" Asked Thom.   
"Not really, finish my lesson plan perhaps, though I did see something about a new exhibit at the museum. I was thinking about going there at some point, would you possibly want to tag along?" Asked Jonny, hoping he didn't sound desperate to continue to hang out with him. At the mention of the museum, Thom perked up.   
"Hell yea! I've been meaning to check it out. It's actually close to my house. How about you go and get cleaned up and I'll drive us to my place, I'll get cleaned up and then we can head over there and get a late lunch after" he suggested as he finished up the second plate of eggs and brought them out to the table. Jonny watched Thom work and listened to his suggestion and decided that it was a good idea. He followed him out to the table and sat down beside Thom.   
"Sounds good, can't wait" said Jonny as he picked up his fork and took a bite. His eyes got wide and he looked at Thom. "How in the hell did you make the eggs taste this good?!" He asked as he took another bite. Thom smirked.   
"Family secret, sorry. Guess you'll just have to keep me around so you can have them all the time" he said then automatically kicked himself in the ass. Jonny caught what he said and was a little taken back but he played it off.   
"I guess I just might" he countered with a wink and continued to eat. It was now Jonny that kicked himself in the ass. He didn't know what had come over him the past couple days. He was more confident with himself and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet. Thom didn't respond, he just hid his smile behind his cup of tea as he took a drink. 

After Jonny had finished the breakfast he went back to his room and collected a set of clothes to change into before heading to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up. Thom took the dishes and washed them and cleaned up after himself before going over to the Ondes and sitting down. He had to fight the urge to ask about joining Jonny in the shower and now he had to try and keep his mind off of a very naked Jonny a couple rooms away. He turned on the instrument and messed around with it a bit before attempting to play something that he had in mind the night before.   
Jonny stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. He stopped halfway through though when he heard Thom playing. He stopped and listened for a minute, letting his mind wander and a guitar part to pop into his head. He quickly dried off and threw on his pants, not caring about his shirt and practically ran to the living room and to his guitar. Thom looked up to see what the commotion was and his breath caught when he saw a half -naked Jonny, hair still dripping wet from the shower. He took him in quickly before Jonny looked up, guitar now set up.   
"Could you play that again?" He asked. Thom blinked a couple times and smiled.   
"Sure" he said as he turned around, with some difficulty on his part and started playing what he was before. Jonny joined in right away and Thom smiled and still couldn't believe how quickly and how easily Jonny could throw together a song, he was a bit jealous. He looked over his shoulder real quick to see Jonny bent over the guitar, hair in his face and Thom couldn't get enough of that look. He also couldn't help but feel the urge to run his hands through his hair. They finished the song and Thom turned to see Jonny raise his head and smile.   
"Think we may be on to something" said Thom as he turned off the instrument and stood up. "As much as I'm loving the view I think you should continue to go get ready" he said as he crossed his arms. Jonny put the guitar down and just now realized that he was shirtless. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stood up.   
"Yea..." Was all he said as he hid behind his hair and made his way back to the bathroom. Thom chuckled and shook his head. Jonny was ready a bit later and Thom smiled at him and grabbed his keys.   
"After you" said Thom and Jonny nodded and grabbed his keys and wallet as well and they headed out. 

Thom pulled up to his house and they both got out and Thom let him in.   
"Go ahead and look around, I shouldn't be too long" he said as he ran up the stairs. Jonny nodded and started to look around. He saw a door just off of the living room that was ajar, he tilted his head and went for it. He pushed open the door and look around. Inside was full of art supplies on one side and a bunch of canvas leaned against the wall as well. His eyes traveled around the room more and he saw a couple finished paintings hanging up and one that was half finished. He walked up to the ones that were finished and looked it over, wishing he could see all of the colors how they were supposed to look like and not dull. He could still realize that they were really good and vibrant. His vision was drawn to the one that was being worked on though, and he turned and walked over to it and looked it over. From what Jonny could tell of the colors it was a mixture of blues and whites and almost looked like an ice roadway of sorts. Off to one side was what looked to Jonny to possibly be a building or a person, but he wasn't so sure. 

Upstairs Thom stood in his room, towel around his waist, going through his closet, trying to find something to maybe impress Jonny. He looked at the bedside clock and saw that he had been looking at his clothes for five minutes already and realized that he needed to hurry. He quickly chose something and was surprised that it actually, looked good. He ran his hands through his hair one last time before heading back downstairs.   
When he didn't find Jonny in the living room he looked around and saw the door to his studio was open and he smiled. He walked over to the doorway and leaned against the frame and watched as Jonny took in his current project.   
"What do you think?" he asked which caused Jonny to jump away and turn to look at him in the doorway. This reaction caused Thom to laugh and push himself off of the doorway and walk the rest of the way in. "I didn't mean to scare you"   
"No..It's fine...I scare easily sometimes" he said as he cleared his throat and started to mess with his fingers. "I like it, the painting. It's really good. The other's as well" he said as Thom came up beside him and looked over the one on the easel.   
"Thanks. I actually started this last week, the inspiration for it came out of nowhere it seems" he said, not really wanting to say out loud that it was Jonny who had given him a bit of inspiration to start painting again.   
"I know the feeling" he said as he gave it one more look before turning to Thom. "I take it you're ready?" He asked and Thom nodded as he led the way out of the room and to his car. 

They pulled up to the entrance and found a spot semi close and headed in. As they walked in Thom pulled out his wallet and paid for both of their tickets, much to the protest of Jonny. After a little argument and them both agreeing that Jonny would buy their lunch they finally made their way inside and to the first exhibit, which was the Neo-Classical section. They looked at a couple paintings without talking to each other. Each of them taking the painting in. Thom moved closer to Jonny and leaned up to Jonny's ear and whispered.   
"I like the use of color in these paintings, though I do love the brighter ones more" said Thom and Jonny nodded, though he couldn’t really agree seeing as he knew he wasn't really seeing some of the true colors, just a dulled version of them, he, of course, could still appreciate what the artist was trying to get across. Jonny leaned down so he could whisper in Thom's ear next.   
"I like these the best. It's easier to tell what colors are what as opposed to some others" he said. To this Thom had a look of realization as he remembered back to their first conversation when they met. "I forgot, I'm sorry....Though now you'll really have to keep me around more so I can help you with colors if needed" said Thom with a smirk. Jonny laughed.   
"As long as you don't hand me the wrong colors we'll be fine" he said as he went to another painting.   
"Remind me to hit Cozzie for that, by the way" joked Thom   
"He was a little shit, but he's since made up for it" he said as they both laughed lightly as to not disturb everyone around them. They continued on their way, stopping randomly and talking about a certain piece that caught their eye. They made it halfway through the museum before they stopped at a small café toward the middle where they both decided on some coffee as they sat at one of the few tables they had set out. They had wanted to go to the main event but they had to wait a bit seeing as it ran in shifts.   
"Did you have anything in mind for food later?" Asked Jonny after he took a sip of his coffee.   
"Not really. I may have something at my house that I can cook, I'd have to check though" he said as he tried to think of what all was in his kitchen.   
"That's fine, we could possibly go somewhere, I did say that I would buy food" said Jonny with a smirk.   
"True, so, the most expensive restaurant in town...Hmmm" he said as he started to stroke his chin in mock thought, this earned him a small kick to his shin from Jonny.   
"Within reason Yorke" he said as he took another drink.   
"How about the Italian place by your flat? I think I remember passing it on the way here and it looked pretty good" he suggested. Jonny had to stop and think about what place Thom was talking about for a bit before it dawned on him.   
"That sounds good. It's fairly new, maybe a couple months. I've been meaning to check it out, but I've been busy and only really resorted to microwave meals for the past month or so. Besides the occasional home cooked meal brought by Colin" he said.   
"Then it's agreed, we finish up the museum and we get ourselves Italian" he said and Jonny nodded.   
They finished their coffees and started toward the main exhibit hall and waited in line for the next group to go through. As they entered they were both handed a pamphlet and they looked it over before heading on.   
"History of composers? Why am I not surprised" said Thom with a laugh.   
"Yea yea, I'm a nerd. It's all in paintings though, which is going to be interesting" he said as he flipped through the pamphlet.   
"I never said it was a bad thing, I think It's adorable" he said as he bumped his shoulder into Jonny's arm and went through the pamphlet as well. Jonny hid his smile behind his hair at the comment but he did bump him back a bit. They took a couple more minutes to read things over before they started off on one side and continued to make their way around. 

They stopped at the first painting and Jonny took it in before pulling out the pamphlet and reading on it. All of the paintings were from recent artists around the world and it was their take on the early composers. Thom watched Jonny out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but think of Jonny as a kid in a candy store and it took all of his willpower to not push him against the wall and kiss him senseless. He was taken from his thoughts though by Jonny waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple times and shook his head.   
"Sorry, that happens sometimes, were you saying something?" Asked Thom and Jonny chuckled.   
"I was asking if you were ready to head to the next one" he said and Thom smiled big and nodded.   
"Lead on Jon-Jon" he said as he followed Jonny to the next painting.   
They slowly made their way through the exhibit, both sneaking random glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they got to the last section Thom had to keep a straight face as Jonny slowly realized who had painted the one they were looking at. His eyes got wide as he went through the pamphlet again. He hadn't made it all the way through it when they first walked in but he quickly went to that page and then turned to Thom and hit him on the arm with the pamphlet. This caused Thom to break as he laughed, trying very hard to keep his voice down.   
"You bloody wanker! You could have told me you had a piece in here! Why didn't you mention it? It's amazing!" he said as he turned back to the painting and tried to take it all in. Thom flinched away from the hit as he started to calm himself.   
"And miss the look on your face when you realize who painted it? Not a chance" he said as he wiped tears from his eyes.   
"Seriously though, it's amazing" said Jonny in awe. Seeing Jonny look at his piece in the way he was now made Thom feel very happy and also stirred something in him he hadn't felt in a long time.   
"I'm glad you like it" he said as Jonny took one more look at the painting before leading them out of the room and to the main entrance.   
"Food then?" He asked and Thom nodded.   
They made it to the exit and to Thom's car fairly quickly before they were off to the Italian restaurant that Jonny mentioned. 

When they pulled in Jonny was thankful that it wasn't busy. Thom put the car in park and they both headed toward the entrance. As they walked in they were greeted by a hostess with a smile.   
"How many?" She asked.   
"Two please" said Jonny and she nodded and grabbed two menus and led them to a table toward the middle.   
"Your server will be right with you" she said as she set the menus down and went back to her station. They were looking over their menus when the waiter came up to them and asked them about their drinks, to which they both just ordered water. They then went back to their menu's and decided.   
As they waited for their food to arrive Thom leaned back and put his feet out, just barely knocking into Jonny's legs on accident, but Jonny did make to move.   
"So, what was your favorite part about the museum?" He asked as he took his napkin and started playing with it. Jonny had to think before answering.   
"I'd probably say the main exhibit, though I could be biased" he said with a smirk and Thom let out a laugh.   
"I should have known" he said. "We should do this again...Not just the museum, but like, doing things like maybe catch a film or the theatre? Stuff like that" he suggested and Jonny nodded. He, of course, had to tell himself that it wasn't a date, it was just two friends hanging out, though he wouldn’t of minded them turning into dates.   
"That sounds great actually. I'm sure Colin would love you for getting me out of the house more" he said with a laugh.   
"I'm just a good influence on you all around, now you definitely need to keep me, that's all there is too it" he countered as their food arrived. Jonny smiled at him as he sat up a bit straighter and unwrapped his silverware and place the napkin on his lap. Thom sat up straighter as well, making sure to brush his legs against Jonny's as he did as they both dug into their food. The rest of the lunch/dinner was filled with random conversation of school and quick glances and touches between the two when asked to pass something.   
Jonny had paid once the bill arrived and they both headed out to Thom's car so he could drop Jonny off. They both had some last-minute things to do for the oncoming week.   
Thom pulled up in front of Jonny's apartment and both of them were sad to leave each other, but they would see each other all week, so it wasn't too terrible. They both got out of the car and Thom walked around it to meet Jonny.   
"So, this was fun, can't wait to do this again, actually" said Jonny as he put his hands in his pockets.   
"Same, we'll have to talk more during the week and figure something else to do" he said with a smile as he leaned against his car and crossed his arms.   
"Can't wait. So I'll see you at Uni tomorrow, lunch?" Asked Jonny and Thom smiled and nodded.   
"Yup" he said as he pushed himself off of the car and held his hand out to Jonny. "Till tomorrow?" He said and Jonny stepped forward and gave him a hug instead of a handshake. Thom was surprised at first, but Thom reciprocated and put his arms around Jonny's waist and pulled him closer. The hug didn't last long but it was still enough. Jonny pulled back and gave him a shy smile before giving him a quiet goodnight then turning to go to his apartment. Thom smiled as he watched him leave, he made sure that he made it into his apartment before he got back into his car and went home as well.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys! a CoEd chapter!

Colin woke up that Monday with a deep breath and an excitement to get the week started so he could get to Wednesday and then the weekend. Wednesday him and Ed decided that they would go check out the record shops and then get dinner after. They had really hit it off Saturday and wanted to get to know each other better, which Colin was all for. His alarm went off this time and e reached a hand out and turned it off and slid out of bed to get ready for the day.   
As he pulled into his normal parking spot he saw that Jonny wasn’t there yet, as usual so he got out and took a seat on the hood of his car and pulled out a book he'd been trying to finish since last week. A bit later he saw Jonny pull into the spot beside him and gather his things and step out of the car.   
"Morning" Jonny said as he leaned against Colin's car.   
"Morning, sleep well?"   
"Yea, very well actually"   
"How was everything with Thom Saturday night? He didn't try and take advantage of you did he?" Colin joked and Jonny shook his head.   
"No" Jonny said with a laugh.   
"Good, cause I really didn't feel like kicking his ass" said Colin as he slid off of the hood and put his book back in his bag before both of them heading toward the school.   
"We actually spent all of yesterday together as well" Colin's eyebrows rose in amusement.   
"Oh really? And how was that?" He asked   
"Great! We went to the museum, and the fucker totally didn't tell me that he had a piece in the main exhibit!" Said Jonny, his eye's glowing with excitement as he remembered the day before and Colin couldn't help but be excited for him and to also, possibly get Thom a fruit basket or something for making his brother so happy.   
"Really? I guess I'm gonna have to check it out then"   
"Oh yes! It's great!"   
"Anything else?"   
"We got dinner after at the Italian place by my place, which you have to try, It's so good"   
"I'll suggest it to Ed Wednesday" said Colin. To this Jonny's head snapped to his brother with a smirk.   
"What's Wednesday? Does Cozzie have a date?" Said Jonny, elbowing his brother in the side, to this Colin blushed a bit. "It is isn't it?!"   
"It's not a date, it's just two blokes having a night out"   
"Uh huh, sure, and I'm the queen of England" shot back Jonny, his smile now bigger.   
"Yea yea, whatever" he said, not really knowing how to come back. He looked up and saw that they were at the main building. "I'll see you at lunch Jonathan" he said as he waved goodbye to his brother and stepped inside and headed toward his classroom. 

As he unlocked the door he walked in and flipped on the lights and went to his desk and set his things down. Once his desk was organized he turned to the blackboard and started to write out the days lesson. The bell rung just as he finished and he turned to watch as the students slowly filed in and took their seats. Once everyone was settled he smiled and crossed his arms.   
"Good morning, I hope you all had a good weekend, I also hope that you actually managed to get the assignment done as well" he said and a couple people groaned. "Thought so. Those who have finished please set them on my desk, for those of you who didn't you have until the end of the period to finish them, if you don't finish by then you still have to turn them in and I'll grade what you have" he said as everyone but two students came up to the desk and set their assignments on the desk. Colin collected them and straightened them out and set them off to the side. "Now, everyone take out your books. I have written everyone's parts on the board, take a quick look at them and we'll start on act three" he said as he opened his own book.   
"Jeremy, start us off" he said and the guy did.   
They got through two acts before there was ten minutes left in the class.   
"Alrighty, for those of you who didn't get a chance to finish last week's assignment, your time is up, turn them in" he said and the two people stood up and handed them in before sitting back down. "As for the next assignment, I want you to take the two acts we read and make it your own. Either make it into a song or redo those scenes in modern times, whatever you can think of. This will be due by Wednesday" he said as he put the unfinished assignments on top of the already stack of papers. "And I guess I can let you guys go early. See you tomorrow" he said and everyone kind of cheered and started to gather their things before heading out of the door. Colin had a free period after his first class so he decided to get to grading the assignments. 

Half way through grading papers he heard a knock on the door and he looked up and his eyes got huge when he saw who was standing there.   
"Well hello there" said Colin with a smile "What brings you here?" He asked as Ed walked in and sat in one of the desks, with some difficulty.   
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in and say hi, and see you at work, though it seems I caught you on an off period" he said as he leaned over to read the board behind Colin. "Twelfth Night? That's a good one" he said as he looked back to Colin.   
"Yea, It's one of my favorites actually. How long are you around here for?"   
"About an hour or so, why? Getting some ideas Professor?" Said Ed suggestively and Colin's head shot up from the papers he had looked back down to and Ed started laughing. "Quite a reaction there Cozzie" he said as he stretched his legs out.   
"Just wasn't expecting it is all" he said as he looked back down to his papers, now cursing that he had his hair pulled back that day.   
"You and Jonny both with the shyness sometimes!" He said as he got up out of the desk, though it took him a bit to get his legs to work to get out of the seat. Colin looked up and smirked as he fought with the desk before he was free. "These things were not made for tall people" he said as he finally freed himself and walked up behind Colin and looked over his shoulder to what Colin was doing. Colin stopped and turned his head and kind of jumped back a bit once he realized Ed was closer than he thought. "How are they doing?" he asked, now putting an arm around his shoulder and picking up one of the already graded papers, this, in turn, caused Ed to have to lean in against Colin more, though it seemed Colin didn't mind, though his mind had gone blank for a couple seconds at the close contact.   
"They're doing alright. I've been having some trouble with a couple kids that don't really finish their work, but It's to be expected in every class" he said as he turned back to the current paper and swallowed. Ed put the paper down and took in Colin's reaction to being so close and he smirked before putting his other hand around Colin's shoulders and hugged him from behind.   
"So, we still on for Wednesday?" He asked as he put his chin on top of Colin's head. At the feel of both of Ed's arms coming around him caused his breath to hitch for a second.   
"Yea. Jonathan was talking about the museum, apparently, Thom has a piece in it" said Colin, trying to keep his voice level. Ed was taking everything in and he couldn't help but be amused.   
"I think I know which one, he was going crazy over it for a good couple months. It's really good. Do you want to check it out?"   
"If you want to, I mean, art really isn't my thing, but if you want to..."   
"Not really, though the exhibit it's in is only for the rest of the month, so you'll see it at some point anyway" he said.   
"Yea. So, record store then?"   
"Yea, there's a new movie coming out too that looks interesting that I wanted to see, if your up for it" suggested Ed   
"Yea, what movie?" He asked.   
"Gone in Sixty Seconds. It's about a group of people that attempt to steal things in under sixty seconds, fast cars and the like, looked a bit interesting" Colin thought about it and nodded, or nodded as best he could with Ed's head on top his.   
"Sounds good"   
"Great, dinner and a movie, it's a date" Said Ed as he moved his arm to look at his watch and sighed. "I got to get going. See you Wednesday Coz" he said with one final squeeze of his shoulders before sliding his hands away from Colin and walking out the door with a final wave. Once Ed had gone Colin let out a staggered breath and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. All of the touching and closeness he wasn't ready for. Though he found that he missed it immediately. He loved the closeness and wanted more. He now had to concentrate and get his body to calm down before his next class came in. 

When Colin walked into the cafeteria he saw Jonny and Thom already sat and in the middle of a conversation. Colin got his food and sat down. As soon as he sat down Jonny looked to his brother.   
"Quickly, who's better Joy Division or The Cure?" He asked and Thom turned to Colin as well and looked at him. Colin's eyes got wide as he looked between the two.   
"Uh...Well, I mean both are amazing bands, each of them had good music. Joy Division was rawer though, even if Ian was a cheating bastard, The Cure were good as well, more catchy for sure, but I'd choose Joy Division, why?" He asked looking between the two.   
"On of Jonny's students brought up the question and I found it interesting to see other's opinions on the matter." Said Thom as he took a bite of his salad.   
"Well, I know Jonathan choose Joy Division, and you?" Asked Colin, now starting in on his meal.   
"Joy Division, no contest, though nothing against The Cure" he said between bites.   
"How did the question come up?" Asked Colin.   
"I was playing Joy Division this morning while getting ready and didn't turn it off in time before the students filed in" he said, moving his food around the plate, not really into what he had gotten that day. Thom, on the other hand, reached over and speared a tomato on Jonny's plate and popped it into his mouth, which in turn caused a glare from Jonny to Thom who just smiled and took another one. Colin watched the two with a smile.   
"Oh! So Jonny here had an amazing idea for another song, I can't wait for us to try it Friday" said Thom, now fidgeting in his seat with a big smile. Jonny looked at him and shook his head.   
"Thom, chill" said Jonny with a smirk and Thom coughed and managed to still himself, though he still fidgeted with his hands, which Jonny reached over and put one of his hands over Thom's for a second to stop it before pulling back.   
"Well, I can't wait to hear it" said Colin. The lunch ended soon after and he said goodbye to the two he headed back to his classroom to finish out the day. 

Wednesday night finally came around and Colin couldn't get to his apartment quick enough to change to get ready for Ed that night, still telling himself it wasn't a date, even if Ed had joked about it Monday. He had just got done changing when there was a knock on the door and Colin smiled as he walked to the door and opened it to see Ed smiling.   
"Hey! Come in" he said as he moved out of the way to let him in. "I'm almost ready" he said as he went back to his room to get his shoes and put them on. While Colin was getting his shoes, Ed decided to take a look around. He went over to one of the bookshelves and looked it over. He then looked over to the side and saw a camera sitting on the side table with a photo album. He wanted to look at it but Colin came back. "Ready?" He asked and Ed turned and nodded.   
"You do photography?" He asked as they walked out of the apartment and to Ed's car.   
"Sometimes, more of a hobby really. Something to do on my off days if I'm not too busy"   
"Mind if I look at some of them at some point? Oh! You should bring your camera Friday!" Said Ed, now more excited as he and Colin got into his car.   
"I don't know, you'll have to find a way to convince me to bring it." He said with a smirk.   
"Oh, I'm very good at persuasion," he said smirking back and Colin had to turn away to hide the blush, this time he decided to keep his hair down.   
"As for looking over the pictures I've already taken, you won't need to persuade me for that" he said now looking back to Ed.   
"Aww, that's not fun" he said with a wink and Colin looked back out of the window.   
As they walked into the theatre Ed opened the door for Colin and also paid for the tickets. They each got a drink and decided to share one thing of popcorn seeing as they were getting dinner after. 

They chose their seats in the very back and in the middle. Once they settled in and Colin balanced the popcorn between them, or tried to and Ed decided to keep it on his lap. The two talked for a bit before the lights went out and the movie started. Throughout the movie Ed would randomly brush his hand against Colin's whenever he went for popcorn or he'd adjust his legs to slightly brush against Colin's. The whole time Colin was having a hard time keeping his composure. The movie ended and the two stood up and headed out.   
"What did you think?" Asked Ed   
"I liked it, it was very exciting, though now I'm half tempted to try and pull off some of those stunts though with a car" laughed Colin.   
"Oh, please be sure that I'm there when you do, it would be very interesting to see the mild-mannered Colin Greenwood go crazy and try and pull off some of those stunts" laughed Ed as they both got into the car and headed toward dinner before heading back to Colin's place so he could take a look over the couple photo albums that Colin had in the front room.   
"You're really good, Coz! Seriously! You really should bring the camera to practice Friday, we need some proper pictures of us" he said as he finished the second photo album.   
"If I remember correctly you said you'd have to persuade me into bringing the camera" he said as he leaned back against the couch and looked at him. Ed rose an eyebrow and set the album on the table and turned fully to Colin and looked him over and pretended to think. Colin turned as well and propped his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and waited for what Ed was to do next. Out of nowhere Ed leaned forward and put a hand to Colin's cheek and leaned in the rest of the way and to Colin's ear.   
"If you were to bring your camera Friday I will do whatever you ask the next time we meet" he whispered, making sure his lips brushed against his ear. As he talked he could feel Colin shiver as his lips touched his ear. He leaned back barely and looked Colin in the eyes. "Good enough? Or do I have to offer up something else?"   
Colin tilted his head, not breaking eye contact. "I don't know, what else can you come up with?"   
Ed leaned more forward, causing Colin to have to lean back a bit so now Ed had Colin half sitting, half laying down with him on top of him, now using both of his hands to hold himself up. "I'm sure I could think of some other things" he said as he started to lean in more. Colin's breathing picked up as Ed got closer and his heart started to race in excitement. Right before their lips could touch the phone rang and Colin let out groan and Ed let out a small laugh as he rested his forehead against Colin's. "Rain check" muttered Ed as he got up to let Colin go get the phone. 

After cursing his brother Colin came back to see Ed sitting correctly on the couch now, looking through the photo albums again.   
"I think you've convinced me to bring my camera Friday, though I will still take you up on your first offer as well" said Colin and Ed stood up, setting down the album and walked up to him and leaned down.   
"I'll look forward to it then" he said as he kissed Colin on the cheek before stepping away and to the door. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow" he said as he went to the door and opened it. "See you Friday Cozzie" he said as he left, Colin waved quickly before the door was shut. Colin then closed his eyes and sighed. He was very disappointed that he didn't get a chance to kiss Ed but he had a great idea for Friday or possibly Saturday when he would take Ed up on his offer for bringing his camera to practice.


	6. Chapter Six

That Friday had Jonny driving both him and Colin to Thom's house that evening and set everything up in the basement while they waited for Ed and Phil to show up. As they walked in Thom had realized that Jonny was wearing his shirt that he had left at his house last weekend and he couldn't help but smile at that. Colin had gone upstairs to get some drinks while Jonny and Thom sat across from each other, both with guitars, playing through a song. A second later Phil came down the stairs and sat down next to Jonny on the amp he was sitting on.   
"More brainstorming?" He asked and Jonny nodded.   
"He's come up with two more songs, this is great!" Said Thom excitedly, Jonny had given up trying to calm him down.   
"Seriously? You're on a roll then kid! Can't wait to hear them" said Phil as he ruffled Jonny's hair before standing up and going over to his drums and adjusting them. 

Upstairs, Colin was getting drinks together when he heard someone walk into the kitchen. He was getting ready to turn around but he was stopped by two arms on either side of his head. He went to turn his head but he felt a chin land on his shoulder.   
"I saw your camera on the table, does this mean my interrupted persuasion was enough, or do I still need to work my charms to get you to use it tonight?" He asked with a smirk. Colin let out a laugh.   
"I was going to let you off the hook, but now that you mention it...I won't stop you from trying"   
"Well then, this should be fun" said Ed before pushing himself away from Colin and grabbing the drinks Colin had set out. Colin then turned and watched as Ed started toward the basement, drinks in one hand and guitar in the other.   
"How the hell am I going to survive this practice?" He said to himself as he grabbed a couple more drinks and made his way downstairs. 

Jonny and Thom had already had their drinks and were still huddled together, more than likely talking about more music and Ed was messing around with one of Phil's cymbals.   
"Cozzie! Finally! Let's get this started, shall we?!" Said Thom with a smile as he pulled away from Jonny and went to his guitar. Jonny turned to his brother and smiled at him before going to his instrument as well. Once everyone was settled Thom looked to Jonny and he nodded.   
"Alright, we've got a couple new ones!" He said as he and Jonny started into the song. "Rust in the mountains, rust in the brain. The air is sacred here, in spite of your claim. Up on the rooftops, out of reach. Trickster is meaningless, Trickster is weak..." He continued to sing as he and Jonny went through the whole song while the other's listened and thought up ideas for their parts. Once they were finished they looked at everyone and they nodded.   
"I think I got something" said Colin as he played a couple things on his bass by himself to figure out if it would work before deciding to join in with the whole song as Ed started in with what Jonny was playing, but changing it up a bit to give the song an extra layer. After a couple minutes Colin looked up and nodded. "I think I'm ready" he said and everyone nodded before they started the song again. They had to stop a couple times to work something out but within an hour or so they all had their parts down and were able to play it all the way through.   
"So, I heard something about two new songs, what's the other one like?" Asked Colin, getting more and more pumped as the song had gone on. Thom started bouncing on his heels and smiled.   
"This one's going to be great!" He said as he got ready. He counted them off and they both went into playing the same guitar part for a bit before Jonny went into something else and Thom continued to keep strumming before going to the mic. "Here it comes, here it comes, I can feel the hills exploding, exploding gracefully, burning up the freeway" Colin didn't need to hear the rest of the song to know what he wanted to go there so he just joined in. Ed decided to go with what Thom was playing, not wanting to get in the way of Jonny going crazy on his guitar. Phil didn't join in that time however and decided to wait for the second time through. 

After figuring out that song and then going through the others they had played the weekend before a couple times they all decided to sit down and try and come up with something as a whole and also throw out ideas for a band name. As this was going on Colin had run upstairs and came back down with his camera and started taking random pictures of everyone and the instruments.   
"So, we have a photographer now?" Asked Thom, looking up from Jonny's keyboard.   
"Blame Ed" he said as he got a picture of him with Jonny standing behind him.   
"And how did Ed know you had a camera...I'm sure it didn't come up in conversation" smirked Jonny and Colin blushed a bit.   
"We went to see a movie Wednesday and I invited him back to my apartment for a bit" he said as he started to mess with the settings on the camera. Thom looked up again and stared between the two, the smile on his face almost splitting his face in half.   
"Does Cozzie have a crush?" Asked Thom leaning his elbows on the top part of the keyboard and leaning forward. Ed watched the interaction, laughing to himself. He couldn't help but think of how cute Colin looked as he tried to form a sentence.   
"What about you and Jonatan? Getting pretty close to my baby brother, don't you think?" Joked Colin which caused Phil and Ed to lose it and start laughing.   
"So, what if I am?" He asked, now crossing his arms, this causing Jonny's eyes to get wide as he tilted his head forward and hid behind his hair and he started to play random scales.   
"Well, if you are? I'm going to have to have the big brother talk with you. What your intentions are for my brother and the like" he shot back with a smirk.   
"Oh, I will be more than happy to tell you my exact intentions for your..." He was cut off by Jonny reaching forward and covering his mouth with his hand.   
"Maybe we should get back to music" he suggested and Colin snapped a picture of the two real quick before setting the camera down.   
"We're not done here Yorke" said Colin, pointing at him and all Thom did was wink at him before licking Jonny's hand to get it to move. Jonny jumped back with a disgusted sound as he wiped his hand on his jeans.   
"Jon-Jon's right, let us get back to the music" he said as he started back onto the keyboards. Ed gave Colin and look before walking up to him and sitting down beside him.   
"And I thought Jonny got embarrassed easy...Definitely a good look on you" he whispered to him before leaning back and looking down at the bass. Colin scratched the back of his neck at that comment but didn't say anything. "Try something for me?" He asked now getting back into music mode and Colin looked at him and nodded as Ed told him some notes to play and how to play them. Once Colin got it down Ed joined in with his guitar, trying to make sure that the two sounded good together before trying to fuse it with what Thom and Jonny were playing.   
Jonny was now sitting on his amp beside Thom, playing quietly as Thom hummed to himself, randomly singing out loud.   
"Cause no one can touch me, now that I'm held in your smile" he sang under his breath and Jonny listened. He hummed more before singing again. "I stood in front of her face, when the first bullet was shot" It took a bit more but it seemed that everyone had managed to get a sound together and they decided to try and play through it to see how it sounded and what they needed to change. They decided to play through all of the songs one more time before they decided to call it a night.   
"So, my place is around the corner and there's a really good pizza place beside it, want to get some pizza and chill for a bit?" Asked Ed to Colin as they both were putting their instruments away. "And then I can think of a better way to thank you for bringing the camera" he had whispered the last part and Colin almost dropped his bass at the suggestion and Ed smirked.   
"I mean, why not, not like I have anything I have to do the rest of the night" said Colin as he picked up his bass and looked to Jonny. "Hey Jonathan, Ed's going to take me home, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and Jonny looked at him with a knowing smirk.   
"Have fun you two" said Thom, putting Jonny's keyboard off to the side while he put away his guitar.   
"Oh we will" said Ed as he threw his hand around Colin's shoulder and led him up the stairs.   
"So, now that you don't have to drive Cozzie home, did you want to stay here tonight and watch a movie maybe?" Asked Thom, finishing what he was doing. Jonny settled his guitar and looked to him and nodded.   
"Sounds good actually" he said as they made their way up the stairs as well.   
They all said their goodbyes and then it was just Thom and Jonny left.   
"You go choose a movie and I'm going to make us snacks and get some more drinks" said Thom as he made his way to the kitchen to gather the things. Jonny walked into the living room and to a bookshelf covered in tapes. He looked through them quickly before choosing one and setting it on the table so he could set up the TV. It didn't take long for Thom to come back with a couple bowls that held popcorn and some crisps and a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He set them down on the table and watched Jonny mess with the VCR, admiring his ass quickly before sitting down. Once Jonny had got everything set he turned and sat down beside him and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.   
"My shirt looks really good on you, by the way" he said as he scooted closer to him and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Jonny looked down to the shirt and smiled.   
"I kept forgetting to bring it to you during the week and figured if I wore it here I wouldn't forget to give it back to you" he said, moving closer to Thom as well.   
"Well I like it on you, don't know how you managed to get it to fit though" he said as he pulled at the bottom of it.   
"It’s a bit tight, but I don't mind it really"   
"Oh, I don't mind either, trust me" he said with a wink and he let go of the shirt and turned to watch the movie. Every once in a while, Thom would lean forward and pour them both shots and they would take them. By the end of the movie Thom was laying on Jonny's lap, his hand absentmindedly playing with the hem of Jonny's shirt while Jonny had his hand playing with Thom's hair. The credits started to roll and Thom reached for the remote and hit stop, bathing the room in a faint blue glow. "Did you want to watch another one or are you getting tired?" Asked Thom. Jonny turned from the TV and looked down to Thom, hair falling in his face as he did.   
"I don't know if I'll be able to get through another movie, but I'm definitely not tired yet" he said. Thom nodded and reached up and pushed some of Jonny's hair behind his ear and let his hand linger on his cheek for a moment, both looking into each other's eyes before he let his hand drop and go for the remote for the TV. He hit a button and the main cable channels appeared and Thom started going through channels, hoping to find something interesting they could watch. After going through all of them a couple times Thom stopped on the Home Shopping Network to make fun of all of the crazy things people were willing to spend an ungodly amount of money on. Jonny continued to play with Thom's hair, trying to fight the urge to let his hand wander more.   
"I never understood why people would buy this shit. Especially the jewelry, it's god awful" said Jonny, grimacing at a necklace made out of a bunch of what looked like fancy rocks with earrings and a ring to match.   
"People who watch this shit late at night are either high or drunk off their asses and apparently the sorry excuse for a necklace looks appealing to them" said Thom with a laugh.   
"Then I don't think I'm drunk enough because it still looks ugly as shit" laughed Jonny as well. Thom set the remote down and turned fully onto his back now and closed his eyes a bit at the feeling of Jonny's hand going through his hair. Jonny looked down to Thom and he couldn't help but look him over. He was such a little ball of energy when he was awake and it always surprised Jonny how calm he looked though when relaxing, it was a huge contrast that seemed to fit as well. Jonny didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he leaned over and gently turned Thom's head toward his and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Jonny went to pull back but he found that Thom had reached up and put a hand on the back of Jonny's head that prevented him from going too far.   
"And I thought I would have been the one to make the first move" he said with a smirk as he opened his eyes and looked right into Jonny's.   
"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thi..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Thom had leaned up and pulled Jonny's head back to his and kissed him. Jonny was shocked for a split second before he closed his eyes and kissed back. Thom managed to sit himself up and straddle Jonny's legs, all the while not breaking this kiss. His other hand went to join his other in Jonny's hair and tipped his head back so he could slip his tongue into Jonny's mouth. He let out a moan as Jonny's tongue met his. Jonny's hands trailed down his chest and rested on his hips and then under Thom's shirt and let them rest on the small of his back. They kissed a bit longer before Thom pulled back, out of breath and looked down to Jonny and smiled.   
"I've seriously been wanting to do that ever since I met you" he said and Jonny smiled back at him.   
"Well, better late than never, right?" He said as he started to remove his hands from Thom's back but Thom reached down and took a hold of his hands and placed them back where they were before running his hands back up Jonny's arms, stopping at his shoulders as he leaned in again and kissed him, this one was quick though, which had Jonny leaning forward to keep Thom's lips on his. Thom reached up and ran his thumb across Jonny's bottom lip. Thom had had some fantasies about those lips and he was still surprised at how full they were. Jonny leaned forward a bit and bit down gently at it and Thom gasped, the move going straight to his cock. Jonny smirked around his finger before letting it fall from his mouth. He then moved his hands from Thom's back and fisted a hand in his hair and brought him back down to him again, this time dominating the kiss, causing Thom to moan again as he let Jonny devour his mouth. Thom's hands left Jonny's shoulders and down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it up, causing them to have to separate for a second, Jonny followed suit with his shirt as well. They both threw them somewhere and were back at it, their hands now roaming more freely. Jonny's hands finally landed on the top of Thom's pants and Thom pulled back and grabbed his hands and brought them away.   
"As much as I would love to continue this, I feel we should wait" he said and Jonny pouted, but then nodded.   
"You're right" he said "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to buy me a drink or dinner first anyway" he laughed. Thom laced their fingers together and shifted so he was sitting on his lap and not straddling anymore.   
"I think I can manage dinner" he said as he laid his head on Jonny's shoulder. "Tomorrow at 5 sound good?" He said, looking up to Jonny and he smiled.   
"Five sounds perfect" he said as he set his head on top of Thom's. "Though I think we should move to a real bed"   
"A bed sounds really good actually" said Thom as he leaned over and turned off the TV and stood up and grabbed Jonny's hands and pulled him up and lead him to his room. Jonny had kind of planned for staying the night so he grabbed his bag on the way up so he could actually sleep in his pajamas and not is jeans. 

After they finished their nightly routine Thom climbed into bed and looked at Jonny.   
"Well? Do you need a formal invitation?" He smirked and Jonny laughed and climbed into bed as well and Thom was at his side in an instant and wrapped his arms around Jonny's waist and pulled him closer and buried his nose into Jonny's hair. Jonny smiled and allowed himself to be brought closer as they both drifted off. 

Jonny woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest and stomach and one arm asleep. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Thom practically sleeping on him, his arms wrapped around Jonny's waist with one of Jonny's arms on his back. He had forgotten that he had decided to stay the night with Thom but quickly righted himself and shifted a bit before trying to go back to sleep. He had just gotten his eyes closed when last night had come crashing to the front of his brain and his eyes shot open. He had kissed Thom and Thom had kissed him. At that thought he felt his stomach to a flip and his heart flutter, yes flutter. He laughed to himself and looked back down to Thom. He had to admit that he could get used to seeing Thom sleep. He ran his hand up Thom's bare back and to his hair and started to run his hand through Thom's hair, which was way softer than he thought it would be, seeing as it was either in a ponytail or teased within an inch of its life. After a bit Thom started to stir and he breathed in deep and cuddled further into Jonny.   
"You keep messing with my hair I may just have to keep you in bed all day" mumbled Thom as he moved his hand down Jonny's chest and rested on his hip. Jonny shivered at the movement from Thom.   
"I would be perfectly fine with staying in bed all day" as he shifted again. Thom shifted as well and moved himself further up Jonny so his head was now right beside Jonny. He lifted himself up onto his elbow so he was now looking down at Jonny, Thom's hair falling around his face, though some of it sticking up. Jonny moved his hand and shook it a bit to wake it up, but he looked up at Thom with a smile. Thom then reached out and grabbed a lock of Jonny's hair and twirled it around his finger.   
"Any ideas on what we can do to pass the time in bed?" Asked Thom, raising an eyebrow.   
"I mean, I can think of some things, but you're the one who put a stop to them last night before bed" he pouted and Thom smirked and dropped the lock of hair and put a hand on his cheek and leaned down and placed his lips on Jonny's. He let out a small moan and reached a hand to the back of Thom's head and brought him closer and licked at his bottom lip before lightly biting it, causing Thom to gasp a bit and Jonny used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Thom's mouth and his tongue met Jonny's as Thom shifted again so he was now straddling Jonny, both hands in his hair. Jonny's hands moved down and gripped his hips. Thom pulled back after a minute and started to trail kisses down his face and over his chin and down to his neck. Jonny moved his head to the side and his hands tightened on Thom's hips. His breathing picked up as he felt him stop at the junction of his shoulder and neck and bit, causing Jonny to gasp and buck up into Thom and he laughed into his neck as he started to suck next, fully intending on leaving a mark. He pulled back with one last kiss before he moved up to his ear.   
"I will definitely remember that spot" he said as he kissed him again. Jonny's hands went to Thom's pants and he was stopped again and Jonny let out a groan. "I did say I wanted to buy you dinner first" he said before climbing off of Jonny.   
"You're such a fucking tease" breathed out Jonny as he took a couple breaths to try and will away the hardon he was now sporting. Thom let out a laugh.   
"Waiting's half the fun" he said as he turned to Jonny "Delayed gratification, you'll thank me later" he said as he got out of bed then and headed for the bathroom. Jonny's hands went to his face as he wiped it before deciding to get up as well. He had some work he had to do anyway before their date that night. When Thom emerged from the bathroom 

Jonny finally got out of bed, walked up to Thom and wrapped his arms around him and leaned down and kissed him quickly before taking his turn in the bathroom. Thom smiled and continued to get dressed and head down to the kitchen to do some sort of breakfast.   
As Thom walked around the kitchen and started the kettle and some toast Jonny walked in, fully dresses, wearing another one of Thom's shirts, even if it was a bit small, but Thom wasn't complaining.   
"I take it you'll be leaving me here soon?" Asked Thom as the kettle started to boil.   
"Just for a bit. I have some papers to grade" he said, sitting at the island.   
"I should do that too actually" he said as he took the kettle off and filled the mugs. They had a quick breakfast before Jonny said goodbye to Thom with a very suggestive kiss. Thom watched him drive away with a goofy smile on his face before turning and heading to his studio to grade some papers and work more on his current painting.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ed woke up that Saturday morning with a killer headache. He groaned and lifted his hand to his head and held it. He then realized that there was a heat behind him. He racked his brain to try and remember what had happened the night before. He remembered leaving Thom's house and then getting pizza with Colin and then heading back to his house after picking up some more alcohol and watching a movie and playing a drinking game then black. He turned his head a bit and saw Colin curled into a ball up against his back. He took a harder look and saw that they were both shirtless. His eyes got wide as he lifted the covers a bit and saw that he was naked. He dropped the covers and looked back over to Colin and realized he was naked as well. He turned back around and let out a breath. He wasn't really scared that they had done anything, more sad, that, if they did do anything he didn't remember. He felt Colin start to stir and he turned himself so he could face him. Colin slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Ed and stretched.   
"Morning" he said as he rubbed his eyes.   
"Morning....Uh...Do you remember last night?" Asked Ed and Colin gave him a confused look before finally taking in everything and his eyes got wide before he started laughing. Ed rose an eyebrow in confusion. Once Colin caught his breath he cleared his throat and sat up a bit.   
"Your drunk ass decided that it would be hilarious to pick me up and throw me into the pool. You miss-stepped and fell in as well. We wrestled a bit before one of your neighbors yelled at us." he said before tilting his head in confusion. "Why hasn't your complex drained the pool? Not that I'm complaining, last night would have turned into a hospital visit instead..." At that question Ed wasn't really too sure.   
"You know, I honestly don't know, it's been a pretty mild fall so far" he stated.   
"Thank god for that, we didn't need to get hypothermia"   
"So, what happened after my neighbor yelled at us?"   
"We jumped out and made it back into the apartment, and you thought It'd be a good idea to just strip, right then and there before stripping me. You them stumbled to your room and passed out and I decided to join and passed out as well" explained Colin and Ed started laughing then.   
"Wow" was all he said as he grabbed his stomach, which now hurt from laughing too much.   
"Yea, definitely an interesting night" he said as he sat up and Colin followed.   
"So, I'm sure our clothes aren't exactly dry yet, so, I'm sure I can find some clothes that may fit you" he said as he threw the covers back and stood up to go to the adjoining bathroom. Colin quickly took him in before turning his eyes to look out the window, even if the curtains were closed. Ed came back out, a pair of sweatpants now covering him up. He walked over to the closet and started to go through it. "If you need the toilet It's through there" he said as he pulled out another pair of sweats and threw them to Colin. "Those shouldn't be too terrible. I'll go start us breakfast" he said as he walked out of his room. Once Ed was out of the room Colin could breathe normally again. It was definitely a shot waking up naked next to Ed but he found he really didn't mind it. He took the pants and climbed out of bed and went to te bathroom to do his business. He came out wearing the pants, that were just a bit too long on him, but the waist fit fine. He walked out of the room and toward the kitchen where Ed was standing in front of the oven with a loaf of bread that he was toasting. He looked up and smiled.   
"So, all I have is toast and jam, also some coffee if you want it" he said as he grabbed a couple pieces out of the toaster as it popped.   
"Thanks" he said as he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup that was beside it before adding some sugar. He took a sip before leaning against the counter and watching Ed. "Don't entertain much do you?" He smirked and Ed let out a laugh.   
"Not really. Though I'm in between shopping days so, I don't fully embrace the bachelor life" he said as he placed a couple pieces of toast on a plate and handed it to Colin who took it and went for the breakfast bar and sat. Ed followed him with the butter and Jam and a knife and his own plate.   
"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Asked Colin as he buttered his toast and took a bite.   
"Nothing too important. Maybe stop by the music store, I've been meaning to restring my guitar for the past couple months but we haven't really been playing much since you and your genius of a little brother showed up, also gotta find a Halloween costume, Thom usually throws a party, costume mandatory" he said as he took a bite as well. Colin nodded and swallowed his piece with a swig of coffee before speaking.   
"I should probably do the same, maybe pick up a couple other things. Jonathan's birthday is coming up and I should get him something...Halloween party? Shit, I haven't dressed up for Halloween in a long while. Jonathan's going to be thrilled about that one" he said, now trying to think what to get Jonny and what he should be for Halloween. Ed looked up then, surprised.   
"Wait, Jonny's birthday is coming up?! The little shit should have told us...We need to get a cake" he said as he stood up and opened a drawer and started going through papers. "I have a friend who does cakes for special occasions...When's his birthday?"   
"November 5th"   
"Ok, good, we have time then" he said as he stopped rifling through the papers and sat back down and ate the rest of his toast.   
"So, besides the music store I hope you had the store in mind as well" suggested Colin and Ed laughed.   
"Yes, I should do that as well, especially if I'm going to have you over more often," he said with a wink and Colin had to stop himself from choking on his toast. "Thought that would get you. I also still have to find a way to thank you for bringing your camera" he said, pretending to think of what he was going to do. Colin took a swig of his coffee to clear his throat. He was quite sure Ed was going to be the death of him one day. 

Thom sat in his makeshift studio in front of the unfinished painting, Joy Division could be heard quietly from the stereo in the corner of the room. He had changed into a pair of raggedy jeans and a holy shirt. His hair was up in a messy bun with quite a few paintbrushes sticking out of it. He had paint all over himself and is currently holding the pallet in one hand and a paintbrush in the other, his arms were crossed as he was looking at the painting with his head tilted. He had been on a roll with it, but he had hit a dead end again and it was annoying him to no end. It didn't take him long to grade the drawings and he now had a good couple hours before he had to get ready for his and Jonny's date that night. He sighed and set his things down and moved his current painting from the easel and grabbed another canvas and put it in its place. He grabbed the pallet again and a new brush and started in on a new painting. 

Colin and Ed had gotten themselves dressed, Colin in some of Ed's old clothes as they stopped off at Colin's so he could change into his own, though he kept the shirt. After that was all settled they headed toward the music store to walk around. Ed had found the strings that he had needed along with Colin, they were now looking at all of the pedals.   
"I think Jonatan has been eyeing this one for quite some time, when it comes to instruments he'll buy them without thinking, though he does do a lot a research on them before hand, but when it comes to any equipment or pedals he never pulls through, Its weird" he said as he picked up the box for the pedal and added it to his strings.   
"It's a guitarist thing" said Ed with a smile as he held up two pedals, holding the boxes together and comparing what each one does compared to the other. Colin laughed and turned around and headed toward the basses. "What other things has Jonny been eyeing?" Asked Ed after deciding on which pedal he wanted and headed over to where Colin was.   
"I think he needs more music sheets actually, besides what he has done for Thom and you guys he also composes his own things. The last time I was over it looked like he was running out" said Colin as he ran a hand over a particularly nice Fender.   
"And where does one find blank sheet music?"   
"There's a small music shop down the road that sells classical instruments and things like that. We can stop there after if you'd like"   
"Yea, gotta get Jonny something don't I?" He asked as he put an arm around Colin's shoulders and squeeze him into a side hug.   
"You don't have to"   
"No, but I want to. You ready or should I leave you two alone for a bit?" He asked, motioning toward the bass. Colin's face got a bit red and he pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.   
"No, I'm ready" he said as he turned and headed toward the checkout counters. Ed laughed and followed. They checked out and Colin lead him to the other music store so he could get Jonny something. 

Thom had finished the second painting he had started earlier, it was a bunch of paint splattered over the canvas with a bear with sharp teeth and weird eyes alongside a crying minotaur. He smiled at the finished product before looking to the clock and seeing that he had to get ready for that night soon. They weren't really going anywhere too fancy but he still wondered if he should dress a bit nicer. He then realized he didn't tell Jonny to do the same so he just went with his normal, though making sure the pants he wore had no paint or holes in them. After picking out the outfit he went to the bathroom and started to get ready.   
It didn't take him nearly as long to get ready as he thought, and it surprised him. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had half an hour before he could do anything. He sighed and went down to the basement and went over to his guitar and started playing some things to pass the time. 

Colin and Ed had finished with the music stores and was just getting back to Ed's place each of their hands full of grocery bags. They got them all to the kitchen and set them down and Ed started to unpack things and put them away.   
"That was ridiculous. Seriously, if you kept up with the shopping you wouldn't have to do this" laughed Colin as he started to help.   
"Yea yea, you sound like my mother"   
"Well It's true" he said and handed him some more items.   
"Please don't reference my mum or dad when I'm trying to figure out how to get you into bed, Its a bit weird," said Ed with a wink and Colin about dropped the can of soup that was in his hands, but he recovered quickly.   
"Moving a bit quick there aren't we?" he said, now leaning against the counter next to him.   
"Didn't seem to be too fast for Jonny and Thom last I heard" Ed mentioned off hand and Colin shuddered.   
"I do not need to know about my younger brother's sex life" he said as he made a disgusted look. Ed laughed.   
"And now we're even" he said as they finished putting away the groceries, except for what Ed had planned for them to eat that night. 

Jonny had just got done messing with his hair when there was a knock on the door. He took one last look before heading toward it. He didn't know why he was acting like a woman on her first date, but it just sort of happened. He looked through the hole and saw Thom standing there, looking out over the balcony to the 'woods' that was behind his complex. He opened the door and smiled down at Thom.   
"Evening" he said and Thom smirked up at him.   
"Evening. You ready?" He asked, now leaning against the door.   
"Yea, just have to put on my shoes" he said as he motioned for Thom to come in and wait and Thom did. He took a look at Jonny's ass when he bent over to slip on his shoes and looked away just before he turned back around. Jonny gave him a knowing look and Thom attempted to look innocent, but it didn't work as well as he thought.   
"Oh you can't blame me" he said as he grabbed Jonny's hand and pulled him out the door as Jonny grabbed his wallet and keys.   
The restaurant Thom had chosen was a little but fancier than where they've been but not too crazy. It was an up and coming Artisan bistro that Thom knew the owner of. Jonny took in the place as they were led to their table. As soon as they sat Thom ordered a bottle of wine and then went right to the menu and Jonny did the same.   
"So, what did you do all day?" Asked Thom after he figured out what he had wanted.   
"Graded papers, worked on a couple songs, nothing to crazy" he said as he set his menu down as well. "You?"   
"Same, finished a new painting today actually" Jonny looked up and smiled.   
"That's great! Was it the ice looking one?"   
"No, I hit a roadblock on that one, so I started another, I'll have to show you tonight after dinner" he said as the waiter came back to get their orders.   
"Can't wait to see it"   
"It's interesting" laughed Thom as he poured them both a glass of the wine. "What songs did you work on?"   
"Personal ones, I like to compose sometimes, I was working on one of those"   
"You'll have to let me listen to it once it's done" Jonny took a drink and nodded.   
"It's for the LCO actually, so you'll hear in eventually. Starting a couple weeks from now I'll be spending a couple of days with them to make sure things are going well. I'm sure you can tag along if you'd like" he said and Thom nodded enthusiastically.   
"The LCO?! That's amazing! Seriously, what are you doing teaching university?"   
"I kinda fell into it, though a certain someone has given me renewed enthusiasm about music, it's quite nice" winked Jonny,   
"Ohhh....Any one I know?" asked Thom, playing along.   
"Maybe? He has extremely amazing blond hair, funny, a good musician. Has a really cool band too, though I hear their new guitarist if phenomenal and that the band would have fallen apart without him..." Thom laughed and kicked him in the shin lightly.   
"Hey! We're talking about me here, stop being so self-centered" joked Thom and Jonny laughed.   
"Seriously though, I haven't been this excited for music in a very long time, thank you" he said, giving Thom one of his genuine smiles that actually showed teeth, which Thom has come to realize needed to happen more often because it was an amazing smile.   
"Well, the feeling is mutual. I'm definitely glad to have broken into your band room"   
The rest of the dinner was more small talk between the two and some major flirting between the both of them. They had finished the whole bottle of wine and Thom had paid their check and they were out the door back to Thom's place. 

As soon as they walked in Thom grabbed Jonny's hand and led him to his art 'studio' to show him his recent work. Jonny pretended to critique it as he looked at it from different angles. Thom shook his head and laughed.   
"I don't know, I mean, what does it even mean? Isn't it supposed to mean something?" Stated Jonny in the poshest accent he could manage.   
"It means whatever the fuck you want it to mean asshole," said Thom, feigning annoyance. They both looked at each other then and cracked up. "Seriously, what do you think?" Asked Thom between laughs. Once Jonny caught his breath he cleared his throat and looked at it again.   
"I like it, the bear seems to fit you for some reason"   
"Good. OH! I need you to listen to something for me" he said as he grabbed Jonny's hand again and led him to the basement to the instruments.   
"You really are on a roll" stated Jonny as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Jonny sat on his amp and Thom went for the acoustic and started playing. Jonny watched him and nodded along, trying to think of something to add to it. When Thom was done he looked at Jonny expectantly. Jonny then picked up his guitar and looked to Thom, not having to say anything seeing as they were used to this song and dance already. Thom started playing again and Jonny joined in playing random things to try and get the sound in his head just right. Thom had stopped playing to look at Jonny while Jonny continued to play, his head down and his hair in his face. He was swaying slightly to the song and also bobbing his head at random parts where he decided to pick up the tempo. 

Thom could have stared at Jonny all night, just let him play and get lost in the music, he just seemed so mesmerizing when it came to playing and Thom really couldn't hold back anymore. He set his guitar down gently and stood up and walked over to Jonny and placed both of his hands on either side of his head and lifted it up and crashed his lips against his. Jonny stopped playing immediately as one hand went to the back of Thom's head, the other keeping a hold of the guitar to stop it from slipping off of his lap. Thom pulled back a bit and looked into Jonny's eyes.   
"I honestly don't know how I'm going to contain myself if we ever get to the point where we perform live. Watching you play is a sin Jonathan Greenwood" he said as he took Jonny's guitar and set it off to the side before straddling Jonny's hips and kissing him again. Thom's hands went back to Jonny's hair and Jonny's went to Thom's waist to hold him in place, not wanting him to fall and hurt himself. Thom took over the kiss this time and leaned up a bit to tilt Jonny's head back to get better access to his mouth. Jonny let out a moan as one of his hands went under Thom's shirt and traveled up. Thom pulled back but only slightly as he fisted his hand in Jonny's hair and pulled his head to the side as he started to trail kisses from his lips and to his neck. Jonny allowed his head to be pulled to the side and he bucked up into Thom as he got closer to his neck. When Thom made it to where he had left a mark earlier that day and bit down and Jonny let out a gasp and almost kicked Thom off of his lap because he had thrust up a bit hard. "There it is" smirked Thom as he grabbed Jonny's shirt and started to unbutton it. 

Their shirts were thrown away and Thom stood up and pulled Jonny with him and started to lead him up the stairs. As they climbed Thom kept pulling Jonny back to him and kissing him all the while trying to make it up the stairs without falling back down. They both realized that they weren't going to make it to Thom's room and he started pushing them back toward the basement. As they reached the bottom Jonny pivoted and pushed Thom against the wall and started to work on undoing Thom's pants all the while kissing every inch of skin he could get his lips on. Once he got Thom's pants open Jonny smirked at him and dropped to his knees, taking the pants with him. Thom looked down to him, eye's wide. He, of course, had dreamt of this exact thing randomly but now he couldn't believe that it was actually, happening now. Thom stepped out of the pants as Jonny took Thom's dick in his hand and stroked it a couple times before leaning all the way in ghosting a breath over it, seemingly waiting for something. Thom held his breath as he reached down and put a hand in his hair. Jonny looked up one more time before running his tongue over the tip. Thom let out the breath along with a moan. He licked a couple more times before placing his lips around the tip and slowly taking him in. Thom threw his head back and it hit the wall as Jonny hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck and use his tongue. Thom's hand tightened in his hair and he let out another moan.   
"Fuck, Jonny, god damn" he breathed out as he felt Jonny smirk around him and pick up pace. He started to pump while sucking and Thom was now a mess of oh gods and Jonny's name. Jonny dropped his hand and pulled back a bit before going forward again, this time taking him all the way in. When he hit the back of his throat he swallowed and hummed and Thom let out a cry. "If you keep that up I won't last much longer," he said, though it was hard for him to form that sentence. Jonny pulled back slowly and then let Thom fall out of his mouth as he wiped a bit of drool from his chin. Thom then fell to his knees and tackled Jonny to his back and made quick work of his pants. "My turn" he said as he descended onto Jonny's dick, taking it all in at once. He had to hold down Jonny's hips though to make sure he didn't choke himself. As he sucked off Jonny, he reached over to his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he was thankful that he remembered to switch pockets. He poured some onto his fingers and slowly made his way to Jonny's entrance. At the feel of the coldness Jonny jumped a bit but didn't pull away or say anything, all he did was moan and kept fisting his hands in Thom's hair. He gently pushed a finger in, meeting some resistance as Jonny attempted to relax. Once one finger was in Thom started to thrust causing Jonny to buck up and call out Thom's name. Thom pulled off of Jonny and leaned all the way up and kissed him as he started in on a second finger.   
It wasn't long after that that Thom managed to get three fingers in and Jonny begging.   
"Thom! Please! Just fucking do it already!" He whined and Thom chuckled.   
"So impatient darling," he said as he removed his fingers and slicked up his dick with the lube before placing it at Jonny's entrance and slowly pushed it in. When Thom was half way Jonny couldn't take much more and he flipped them so he was now on top and lowered himself the rest of the way. Causing both males to let out a drawn-out moan.   
"Fucking hell Jonny" said Thom, looking up to him. Jonny had his head back, neck exposed. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a silent moan. Thom had wished at this point that he had a camera because he was sure that that was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. After a bit of time Thom lightly thrusted up and Jonny came back and leaned down and placed his hands on Thom's shoulders and thrust down.   
"Oh god" breathed out Jonny as he started to move at a regular pace, Thom meeting each downward thrust. The pace quickened and both men couldn't hold back their moans any more. Thom had sat up, causing his position in Jonny to shift and hit his prostate. Jonny wrapped his arms around Thom's neck and Thom's went to his hips, making Jonny come down harder which seemed to drive him over the edge more.   
"Thom, oh god, so close" he moaned out and Thom tried to thrust faster. He realized that he wasn't gong to be able to do much more in the position they were in so he stopped and leaned Jonny back so he was now on his back. He grabbed one of Jonny's legs and pushed it toward his chest and started thrusting again at a faster pace. "Fuck yes!" Screamed Jonny as his hands went above his head to grab on to whatever he could find to stop him from moving too much. It just so happened to be his amp and he braced his hands on it as he threw his head back. Thom could feel himself getting closer so he reached down and grabbed Jonny's dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took a couple before Jonny arched off of the floor and screamed Thom's name as he released all over Thom's hand and his stomach. Thom was close behind with his own scream as he came as well. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Jonny, both men out of breath.   
"Fuck, you're just good at everything aren't you?" Jonny let out a strangled laugh, as he was trying to get his breath back.   
"Most things" he corrected and Thom shook his head before pulling out of Jonny and lying beside him.   
"Aren't you glad I made you wait?"   
"Most Definitely" replied Jonny as he rolled over and grabbed a random towel he found to clean himself and Thom off. Both, however didn't feel like getting up at the moment so they just laid there, Thom's head on Jonny's chest.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!!! Hope you all enjoyed! I have a couple more idea's in motion so keep an eye out!

A couple weeks had passed since then, the band was practicing more and actually going to a studio when they can and recording some songs. It was also getting closer to Thom's big Halloween party, which, according to Ed, was the biggest and most epic party ever, besides New Years of course. It seemed that Thom, Ed, and Phil had already chosen their costumes, Colin and Jonny, on the other hand, were still indecisive. Colin and Jonny sat in Colin's living room. It was the Friday before the party and they decided to get together and figure out what to do. 

"We were always terrible at this sort of thing" said Colin, swirling his tea in his cup. 

"I remember mum would always choose for us and once we got older we just didn't try" said Jonny. 

"Why don't we head to the costume shop and like, close our eyes and pick randomly? suggested Colin. 

"That could get interesting....And embarrassing" 

"Let's just walk around then? See if something pops?" 

"Might as well" said Jonny as he stood up to put on his shoes and Colin followed. 

When they got to the Halloween store it was a bit packed. 

"Hopefully there's still some costumes left...We really shouldn't of waited until last minute" said Colin as they got out of the car and made their way through the crowd. Once they were inside it seemed to thin out a bit as people were more spread out. 

"Should we be something cool or weird?" Asked Jonny as they headed off to one side of the store to start down that aisle. 

"Maybe something cool. Or we could say fuck it and pick the craziest thing we can find" 

"Craziest might be cool, don't know what though" said Jonny as he pulled out a costume and looked it over before putting it back. 

"I wish I knew what Ed was doing, then I could do something related to his, but they're all so secretive of it all" 

"I know right? I tried to pry what Thom was being out of him and he shut me down, no amount of suggested favors would get me an answer" 

"Oh god, please don't talk about you and Thom that way, it's weird, you don't hear me going on about Ed" 

"You were having some sort of fun last night, Ed must have some very skilled hands..." He was cut off by a slap to his arm and Jonny laughed. 

"Listening in on my dreams now?" 

"Hard not to when you were screaming his name and talking about his hands" 

"Whatever, just find a bloody costume!" Said Colin, face now red as he moved onto the next row of costumes. 

After circling the place once the brothers decided to agree to choose one for the other, not looking at going with what they chose. They split up and returned to each other half an hour later, costumes behind their backs. Once they met the looked at each other and then pulled their costumes out. They caught their costumes. Jonny's eyes got wide and Colin smirked. 

"This was a bad idea" said Jonny as he took his costume and looked it over. 

"I'm sure Thom will love it!" 

"Right" he said as they headed toward the cashiers. 

The next night Colin had already gotten into his costume and was standing outside of Jonny's room. 

"Come on Jonathan! It's not embarrassing, please just come out!" 

"I can't believe I agreed to this" he said as he unlocked the door and stepped out. As he did he turned to the mirror to take himself in. He was wearing black pants and a black turtle neck shirt with cat ears attached to his head. 

"It looks good! Seriously, you're much like a cat anyway, it's fitting" he said as Colin looked at himself in the mirror now. He was The Wolfman. He was wearing a pair of ripped brown pants and a ripped-up flannel shirt. He had glued on some extra hair to make sideburns and messed up his hair and had on fangs. 

"I'll take that as a complement," he said as he went to the main bathroom and held out the eyeliner to Colin. Jonny sat one the edge of the tub as Colin took the eyeliner and knelt down in front of his brother and took the cap off. 

"Look up" he said and Jonny did as Colin took Jonny's face in one hand to keep his head still as he applied the eyeliner to his bottom and upper lid before fanning it out and giving him a perfect cats-eye. Jonny didn't want to wear the makeup at first but he figured if he was already wearing the ears he might as well go all out, though he was glad the costume didn't come with a tail. Colin then moved to put a small black dot on the tip of Jonny's nose and then drew three whiskers on each of his cheeks. Jonny stood up and looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. "Oh, you look fine! Now come on! We need to get going" he said as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and out to the front door. 

When they arrived at Thom's house they were greeted by the sound of the Monster Mash assaulting their ears. They walked in, carrying a good amount of alcohol, to which they were directed to put it on the table by Phil, who was dressed as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He had half his face painted with scars and the other half was normal. He had also managed to find a split suit, one side was messed up and the other was clean. 

"Nice! I really like it" said Colin as they headed toward the kitchen. Phil smiled at them and continued to set up the food that was randomly placed around the room. Colin realized that no one else was there, which confused them. They set everything down as Ed came around the corner dressed as Frankenstein, green face paint, neck-bolts and all. 

"Holy shit dude! Both of you look great!" Said Ed as he looked at the brothers. "The cat definitely suits you Jon-Jon" to this Jonny looked down and he started to mess with the ears. 

"How is this costume so perfect?" Chimed in Colin as he took in Ed. 

"It really is great" added Jonny as he turned and started mixing himself a fairly strong drink. 

"Thanks guys" he said as he slid up beside Colin and started to make them drinks as well. 

"Is any one else going to show up?" Asked Colin. 

"Nope, it's usually just us. Sometimes a couple other friends will show up, but their all out of town" said Ed, handing Colin the drink. Jonny downed his first one and started on another before he left to try and find Thom. "So, how did Jonny choose a cat?" 

"We couldn't decide so we each went off blindly and chose each other's costumes without looking" he said with a laugh. 

"It really does look good on him though, it's perfect" he said as he led Colin out to the living room where Phil was hanging out by a bowl of chips and trying to chose the next album to play. 

Jonny had ventured upstairs to hopefully find his boyfriend. He didn't have to go far, he found him in his room, adjusting his cape. He also had on a nice tailored black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. 

"Dracula? Now I'm really feeling left out" said Jonny has he leaned against the door frame. Thom turned and smirked at him, the bottom points of his fangs peaking out from behind his top lip. Jonny looked him over and had to catch his breath. Thom turned fully and took in Jonny and both of his eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped. 

"Now that just isn't fair" he said as he walked up to him, grabbed him by the waist and brought him closer before leaning up and kissing him. Jonny reached up and grabbed Thom's face and kissed him back. Before Jonny could deepen it though Thom pulled back. "Definitely not fair, everything you are wearing will be scattered all over my room...Except the ears, the ears are definitely staying" he said as he kissed him again. Jonny let out a laugh but he didn't argue the point. 

Halfway through the party a game of Truth or Dare was brought up by Ed, though everyone grumbled about it at first but they all decided why the hell not. The dares and truths had started out innocent, much to everyone's surprise, but at the game progressed and the band got more and more drunk the truths got more personal and the dares had gotten so much worse. Phil opted out half way through, claiming he had to be at work the next morning and slipped into one of the guest bedrooms. It wasn't much longer before everyone decided that it was about that time, or rather Thom couldn't keep his hands off of Jonny any more and dragged him up to his room. 

"I don't know how I feel, knowing that not even a minute or two from now they're going to be going at it...It's a bit weird" said Colin with a frown. Ed scooted closer to him and then straddles his legs and looked down at him. 

"How about I find a way to take your mind off of it?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed him. Colin leaned up and accepted the kiss gladly as his hands rested on the tops of his thighs. 

Jonny could barely keep up with Thom as he was pulled up the stairs and to his room. As soon as they were in Thom slammed the door, turned around and pinned Jonny to it with his body, one hand going to his hip the other tangling into Jonny's hair at the base of his skull. Jonny allowed himself to be pinned as he looked down to Thom, eyes wide and out of breath. 

"I have been waiting all night for this" Thom said before bringing Jonny's face to his and crashed their lips together. Jonny then wasted no time pushing Thom back and toward the bed, all the while not breaking the kiss. It was a bit awkward with the height difference but they still managed. When Thom's legs hit the bed, Jonny pulled back and pushed Thom onto it before crawling toward him. Thom scooted himself back up the bed as Jonny came at him, almost like he was stalking him, which Thom had realized that the act was much more hot with Jonny's costume added into the mix. Thom had finally hit the headboard and he couldn't go any further, so he spread his legs and leaned back and accepted his fate. As soon as Jonny reached him he leaned over Thom and brought their faces together, but stopped so just their noses were touching. "You definitely nailed your costume" breathed out Thom, using all of his will power to not lean forward and take what he wants. 

"You know, at first I wasn't so sure about it, but seeing your reaction to it was definitely worth it" whispered Jonny before he leaned the rest of the way in, though at the last minute he dodged Thom's lips and nuzzled against his cheek instead before nudging his head over and kissing his cheek before licking a stripe from the bottom of his neck and to his ear. When he reached his ear he took the lobe between his teeth and bit down gently. The whole thing caused Thom's head to tilt to give him more room and to let out a low moan at the act. 

Back downstairs Colin and Ed had moved up onto the couch, seeing as they were sitting on the floor before, with Ed still on top of Colin, both of their shirts gone and both their pants undone but still on. Colin pulled back from the kiss, out of breath. 

"We should really take this to the other guest bedroom" he said and Ed just smirked. 

"And possibly miss the look on Thom and Jonny's face if they come down here, I don't think so" he said as he leaned down and started trailing kisses from Colin's neck all the way down his chest, stopping at one of his nipples and bringing it into mouth and sucking on it, causing Colin's head to fall back and his hand to go to Ed's head. 

"You can't be serious" he said, though all cohesive thought was starting to leave his mind and Ed moved from one to the other. After he was finished he looked up to him through his fringe and smirked. "Oh god, you are..." Ed just winked and continued with what he was doing. Colin decided that he would try and not think about where they were and enjoy what Ed was getting ready to do. Ed made quick work of Colin's pants and underwear before grabbing Colin's dick and pumps him a couple times before taking him into his mouth. Colin's head shot back and he let out a moan as his hands went to his head. 

Upstairs Jonny had managed to get Thom's shirt off and tie his hands to the bed posts and was busy leaving marks all over his chest and stomach, purposefully avoiding anything below Thom's waist. 

"Jonny! Come on!" Whined Thom as he pulled on the restraints. Jonny smirked up at him from his hip bones. 

"Hm, I think I like that, you should do more of that" he said as he bit at his hip bone, which caused his hips to buck up and him to moan. Jonny's hand slid up his chest as he licked a trail from the hip bone he was at to the other one. When his hand reached as far as it could go he bent his fingers, digging in his nails a bit before dragging his hand down. Thom let out a gasp and pulled on the restraints. "Come on Thom, beg again" he said as he undid the button on his pants and dipped his tongue just below the waistline. 

"Damnit Jonny! You're gonna be the death of me" he said, trying to restraints again, hoping they would give. 

Colin was a writhing mess by the time Ed decided to pull back and look up to him with a smirk. 

"I didn't think you'd last this long, I'm impressed" he said as Colin looked down at him, hair sticking to his forehead, out of breath. 

"You are a fucking tease" he said as he tried to get a good handle on something to flip Ed over and give him a taste of his own medicine, but he was too tall to do anything. 

"I am aren't I?" He said with a smirk and Colin tightened his hand in Ed's hair and he pulled him up to him and kissed him. Ed was surprised but he wasn't going to complain about what was happening. Colin used the surprise to his advantage and pushed him up and awkwardly tried to switch their positions but Ed realized what he was trying to do and reached his hands out and pinned Colin back to the couch by the shoulders and he pulled back slightly, taking Colin's lip between his teeth as he did and pulled a bit before letting it go. "Nice try Greenwood, but you'll have to try harder than that to get me on the bottom" he smirked and Colin rolled his eyes and decided that he would just let whatever happen happens, at least for now. 

"Jonathan Greenwood you fucking, evil....Wizard" screamed Thom as Jonny stopped him from coming for the third time that night. "Where the hell did you learn that?!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said as he went back to sucking him off. 

"Alien, that's the only explanation..." he let out a gasp and tightened his hands around the restraints. "A planet of sex gods or something" Jonny pulled back at that point and looked at him, head tilted. 

"You know our secret, we have to kill you now" he said as he leaned down and bit at the inside of Thom's thigh. 

"Fuck!" He screamed as he arched off of the bed. Jonny licked the bite mark and kissed it before heading back to where he was before. After a bit more teasing Jonny had decided that it was about time to give Thom what he wanted. He stood up and started to strip off his clothes, slowly, making sure to leave the cat ears on. Once he was completely naked he pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket and set it beside Thom's head on the pillow before crawling on top of him again and straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him softly. At that point Thom had wished that his hands were free so he could hold him. Jonny grabbed the lube and poured a good amount onto his fingers and moved it down to his entrance. Thom spread his legs a bit and let himself relax as he felt Jonny circle his entrance before pushing a single finger in slowly. 

Somehow Ed and Colin had moved from the couch to the floor and Colin had managed to get on top of Ed and already inside of him, though there wasn't much moving on both of their parts, but a lot of heavy breathing. 

"Bloody hell" breathed out Colin, trying to control himself. 

"I think you can move now...Actually, I need you to move now" he said and Colin pulled out a bit and then pushed back in, causing Ed to moan out and Colin to screw his eyes shut in concentration. Slowly though Colin built up a decent pace, both of them throwing their heads back and letting out screams. After a couple of thrusts Ed flipped their positions and Ed started riding him and Colin meeting each thrust. 

Fuck! God damn it! Ugh" screamed out Colin as his hands gripped tighter on Ed's hips. 

Thom had managed to get out of the restraints and he now had his arms around Jonny's neck, one leg bent up, being held by Jonny, his other hand was on his hip, using that to gain anchorage and thrust into him. Thom had left a couple marks on Jonny's neck, one of them was definitely going to be noticeable if he wore a non-collared shirt, but he didn't care at the moment. It hadn't taken long for both of them to get close, even though Jonny had done a lot of teasing, all of the sounds Thom was making was enough to almost send him over the edge a couple of times. Jonny's grip tightened on Thom's thigh and he dropped his head to Thom's 

"Thom...So close..." Breathed out, those words caused Thom to thrust up and tighten his hold on Jonny as well as he came with a scream, Jonny wasn't far behind after that. 

By the time Ed and Colin had gotten close, Colin's head was thrown back and Ed was using the coffee table as leverage from Colin's erratic trusting, both unable to keep quiet anymore. 

"Ed, fucking hell!" He screamed as his grip on Ed's waist got impossibly tighter, which will definitely be leaving marks. 

"Cozzie...Close...Fucking...Ahh" he screamed as he came, which in turn sent Colin over the edge as well with a scream of his own. Ed collapsed onto Colin, trying to catch his breath. Once he did he grabbed Colin's face and kissed him before lifting himself off of him and laying beside him. 

"We've definitely got to do more of that" said Colin as he turned on his side to face Ed and Ed did the same and threw an arm around him. 

"Oh yes, I agree whole heartedly" he countered before closing his eyes for a minute. 

"As much as I enjoy this, we should probably get up and get into the guest bedroom" suggested Colin, to this Ed groaned but opened his eyes anyway and sat up before gathering his and Colin's clothes. Colin stood up and started to help before they both headed up the stairs and to the other empty guest bedroom. 

The next morning, everyone met in the kitchen while Phil made breakfast, a small smirk on his face. You would figure that he would have gotten annoyed with the events of last night, but he honestly didn't care, he found it cute that they had found someone for them it also helped that the two brothers were genius' when it came to music and he couldn't wait to hear the other stuff that they all came up with. 

The start of the New Year had brought all the guys a new record deal and a set tour over the UK. They had worked their asses off and finally had something to show for it, which all of them were excited to get everything started. It had taken a while but both Jonny and Thom had managed to finally get what they wanted and Colin and Ed couldn't be more happier about it. Both had to go through the tantrums and other things of their friends and it was so much better now that things were looking up for all of them. 

The night before they were to go on tour they all sat in the basement of Thom's house, all drinking beers and talking about what they expected of the upcoming tour. 

"Do you think there will be a bunch of screaming girls passing out like with The Beatles?" Asked Thom, head in Jonny's lap playing with a random guitar string that he had found on the ground. 

"I am quite positive there wont be any of that" said Ed with a laugh. He was leaning against the wall going through their tour schedule again and other things to make sure they were ready for everything. 

"Don't crush my dreams Edwin!" Screamed Thom playfully as he threw the string at him, but it only made it half way across the room. 

"I'm quite sure it's going to be a lot of work though. Going all over, not being home for a long period of time. I'm sure one of us will go mad by the end of it" said Phil, who was actually pacing. He couldn't help but be nervous about the whole thing, but he was also just as excited as the rest of them about everything they were going to do. Everyone nodded at that though. 

"Well, we'll just have to make sure no one goes mad! Simple" said Thom as he sat up. "Though I do believe it's about bed time kiddies, early day tomorrow" he said, now standing up and pulling Jonny with him, who didn't resist. There was a collective groan but everyone started to head up the stairs and to their bedrooms, though everyone was sure there wouldn't be much sleeping that night out of excitement.


End file.
